A Lovesick Melody
by Ricki Sixx-Amanda Way
Summary: Byzantine run into a few surprises on tour - "surprises" meaning Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. Read about the drama, love and partying craziness that comes their way. We don't own BVB or MCR.
1. Makeouts, Old Rivalries and Spasms

**Rixie: Heyy(: **

**Amanda: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

**Rixie: Umm? Allrigghtt? .-. anyways…**

**Amanda: no, this isn't our first fanfic, just our first fanfic TOGETHER..**

**Rixie: she means we have other accounts.**

**Amanda: they don't care.**

**Rixie: OMFG WE ARE DISTRACTING YOU. JUST READ.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything.**

Juniper's POV

"Fans can get so FRIGGING ANNOYING!"

Ivy's eyes grew wide and she threw a pillow at me from across the room. Knowing she was referring to the crazy girls and boys climbing up the side of the band van, I hopped up onto the headboard of the leather spiral couch and pulled the string to the window shades, watching the view of the psychotic teenagers disappear. But the noise wouldn't leave.

Ivy's rage was now almost visible in air. This would be one of those moments when I wish she wasn't our lead singer, considering all the screamo she does her voice grows louder and louder every concert. It even scares me.

Now getting frustrated myself, I plugged my black Fender into the amp and rapidly hit the strings. "SHUT THE HELL UP! HOLY CRAP CALM DOWN!"

The singer slumped into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest in an 'I'm-getting-back-at-you-for-that' kind of way. She's always been stubborn.

"This van is like a freakin' movie theatre," Alice laughed, twirling her drumsticks through her tattooed fingers. "Please go on."

Completely oblivious to what the drummer just said, Ivy added in, "Charlie, are we there yet?"

"Did I stop the van yet?" our driver replied sarcastically.

"No."

"Then what do you think my answer is?"

"Shut up!" our (also moody) base player Braxton scolded. "It's a long drive and we don't need the agitation!"

"Agreed." I nodded. "We're a little too old for this."

I was sure I ended the conversation because no one spoke for the next hour. Me and the other guitarist Floyd practiced riffs and such, Ivy practicing vocal cords and Braxton and Alice were happily conversing about the concert, even though we're on tour and this is nothing new.

We camped out in cramped little lofts every night for the next ten days. But of course, I finally found a little glimmer of hope at the end of my long, bored tunnel. Sighs of relief came from all around the tour bus when the "Welcome to New Jersey" sign on the side of the parkway. Of course, that was our cue to start rushing around and getting ready. Me and Ivy kept chatting endlessly about how we missed our hometown in New Jersey. The rest of the band carried on doing pretty much whatever the hell they wanted until we reached our destination.

We had gotten one of those fancy-pants hotels for famous people. After getting our own rooms and such, the first thing we ran into the limo's for was sight-seeing.

"Woo!" Ivy shouted as me and her both stood up through the sunroof and waved our arms around like crazy people.

"WHO JUST SLAPPED MY BUTT?" I shrieked, hearing the bass player laugh hysterically. I jammed my stiletto heel into his thigh. "WHOS LAUGHIN' NOW?"

"Oh my god!" Ivy clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I know, that was a perfect shot!" I smiled and laughed, but Ivy's shocked expression still remained on her face. She shook my arm and pointed to a large billboard on the side of the road.

"Look!"

And I saw what she meant. "Oh crap, stop the car!"

The limousine came to a halt and Ivy and I jumped out and stared at the billboard.

"Black Viel Brides and My Chemical Romance concert. Seven P.M. at the PMC Bank Arts Center!" Alice shouted. "What the hell? That's when our concert is!"

"NO SHIZ SHERLOCK!" Ivy smacked her up-side the head.

"We're going down there." I hopped back inside the limo being followed by the rest. "Arts Center. Step on it!"

We had to make a pretty daring escape from the car into the Arts Center, nearly getting trampled on by the largest group of fans I've ever seen. Dodging through the doors, we made our way through the humungous building.

I almost caught my breath as I saw the two rival bands heading towards us.

"Juniper Ambraya, I thought I'd see you here," the one, the only Andy Biersack came up to me with a smirk. I kept on a disgusted face and rolled my green eyes.

"Whats this about your guys' concert the same place and same time as ours!" Ivy shouted.

"Oh like you don't know!" Jinx exasperated.

"Stop fighting!" Gerard Way stepped in.

"NO!" we all said in unison, and continued bickering.

"This is a new low, even for you," Andy got up in my face.

"What? You think we did this?" I shouted back. "We may be rivals but that doesn't mean we don't play fair!"

"You're just mad about three years ago." The singer replied.

"NO! Right there, you said THREE YEARS AGO! We dated THREE YEARS AGO, don't you think I would've gotten over it, you dumbass!" I rolled my eyes once more, noticing something. "Hey, where did Ivy and Gerard go?"

About to snap back at me, Andy noticed their disappearance. "I have no idea."

Byzantine, Black Viel Brides and My Chemical Romance all went exploring through the rooms of the vast building, searching for the two singers. Although it didn't take long to discover the disgusting and painful truth.

"IVY!" I shouted. Startled, she pulled away from her make-out session with Gerard.

"WHAT?"

"We turn away from you too for TWO SECONDS!" Floyd threw his hands up in frustration.

"Why in the hell are you guys making out?" I asked with a squeaky voice.

"'Cause, he's like, hot," Ivy shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?"

Rixie; HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~

Amanda; I love this story.

Rixie; lmao . :D anyways, review and we'll post the next chapter(:


	2. Dumbass Drunken Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, we do not own either of these bands: Black Veil Brices, My Chemical Romance. *tear, tear.***

**Rixie: So, hows your writi-**

**Amanda: SHUT UP I'M BUSY!**

**Rixie: okay, jeez. lmao**

**Ivy's POV**

"Why in the hell are you guys making out?" Juniper was questioning me AGAIN.

"'Cause, he's like, hot," I shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" If the stage lights weren't bright red, I'd say Junpier was about to explode from anger.

This is one of those times where I'm glad I have a fast metabolism, so I'm already drunk. With Gerard, I don't really know. "Run along, children, give us some privacy!" I placed my lips back onto Gerard's, and he kissed me back.

"Privacy? You expect ME, your best friend, to just allow you to run off with some stupid drunken idiot? No offence, Gee."

Gerard didn't look up. It felt like he was trying to memorize the pattern of my teeth with his tongue. I did the same, tilting my head back laughing out loud. I was happy, so I figured June should be too. "Guyssss, let looooose," I smiled more cheesily than I intended for. "Take a beer, don't be such pussssycaaaats." I giggled stupidly and continued making out with Gee.

"That's really hot, eh babe?" Andy was saying to June, or so I hoped.

**June's POV**

I wanted to muder him. He pointed to my so-called best friend and her new playmate, and he wrapped his fucking arm around my waist. I squirmed out of his grip and slapped him. "You wanna get cut, bitch?" I pulled my razor out of my pocket, luckily I remembered to keep the protective cover on, because I was coming at him, straight for the face. "You don't get to touch me... EVER AGAIN!" I was done threatening him for now, so I put my razor back in my pocket.

Seems like Gerard was done with Ivy for now, and he came up to us, walking sort of wobbly. "June! Hey hon!" He gave me a hug.

"What the fuck!" This was the first time I was _really_ meeting him, and he acted like we were some kind of old buddies or something.

"Hey, don't be rude, this is the first time I'm meeting you! You don't wanna leave a bad impression to on me and um, yeah, do you?" Wow he was sputtery. He shook his finger the no-no way. "Anyways, Ivy had the BEST idea. You should be a surprise guest at like our concert when we get to the Arts Center. It is gonna sooooo surprise Andy, and everyone else."

"Heey! I'm right here you know!" Andy flailed his arms around.

"Oh, hey buddy! What's new? When are we getting to the FRIGGING ARTS CENTER!" Gerard was screaming, as if he just got his voice back.

"Dude, you're here already. Behind you!" A shitload of fans had snuck backstage. They ran into the middle of our circle of conversation, one of them fainted, and the rest were screaming words I couldn't even make out.

Oh, great, just in time. Ivy walked over, wobbly too. "Hey people! Who are these teenagers?" She patted each of them on the head like a 5 year old playing duck-duck-goose.

"THESE, are fans that snuck backstage." Jinx looked annoyed. "Come on, nothing to see here-"

"No worries, I'll give them what they want." Andy had a smirk on his face, I hate to say, but damn he looked hot. ACK! What am I thinking? We broke up 3 years ago! "People! Single file!" He stuck out his arms like a conductor does in an orchestra. He started signing peoples faces, arms, and he even kissed some girl. Well, she's got herpes. I laughed to myself.

**Gerard's POV**

I felt the world spinning under me, and then I saw Ivy wobbling up to me. For a blurry mess, she lookes god damn sexy! I pushed her against the wall and there we were, making out again. She was gasping and tugging at my hair, and I lowered my hands to around her waist. Eh, what the hell, she's probably not gonna remember this anyway, and neither was I, so I grabbed her ass. She bit my lower lip, tugging at it playfully. I stared into her ocean blue eyes, and I felt something. Something deep down, like I was gonna vomit. But that wasn't it! She was giving me butterflies. Frankie said to never fall in love with someone right before you go on a world tour, so then I did something I thought I wouldn't regret.

**Alice's POV**

Andy and Juniper are fighting, Ivy and Gerard are hooking up, so I just sit down on the floor, right in the middle. "Excuse me miss, but can you please move over?" A security guard stood towering over me.

"Why don't you move YOUR fucking ass? I'm the celebrity here, not YOU!" I screamed and he walked obediently around me. I plugged in my headphones and started blasting Asking Alexandria.

Everyone was huddled in a circle, and I'm just waaaay over here, my myself. I was Ivy gesture me to come over. I groaned and got up. "What pricks?"

"Hey, no need to talk like that missy." Gerard was shaking his finger at me.

"Stop doing that to everyone!" Juniper yelled.

"Can't I tell everyone? Pleaseeeeeeee?" Ivy and Gerard were conversing now.

"Fine, but you owe me something." We winked at he and they kissed AGAIN. Then Ivy spoke up.

"Okay bitches, so me and Gee had the bestest idea in history. Why don't all 3 of our bands..." Gerard made a drumroll with his fingers. "All go on tour together!" Silence. Then everyone spoke up at the same time.

"Yeah!"

"I'm down for it!"

"I don't see why not!"

"I like pickles!"

Everyone went silent again. They all turned to Ray Toro. "What? I'm telling you my honest opinion."

We all laughed. After about an hour of the Byzantine crew chatting about the tour, Juniper started hyperventilating. "ARE YOU OKAY!" Braxton ran up to her.

"No, no, no, no, no! You guys expect me to just be all handy-dandy with going on tour with Black Veil fucking Brides! You know what Andy did to me!" Tears were forming in her eyes. Ivy scooted over to her upset friend, and she was sober now. "Hey, no need to worry, if he fucks with you or tries to make you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that you don't want to, I'll find a way to end our tour with them, and you can count on me for that."

"As if. You would never end you're precious tour- not if Gerard told you not to. He's all you care about! And how long have you known him? Like 4 hours? I would tell you to leave this fucking band and join them, but you're the lead singer so I can't fucking kick you out, no matter how badly I want to right now!"

Ivy had tears forming in her eyes as she walked out of the limo slowly, painfully.

**Ivy's POV**

Well, what a good friend Juniper was being. I'm fucking OVER excited that I'm probably stuck with this shit until at least tomorrow. I wiped the burning tears rom my cheeks as I entered the bathroom backstage. I kept quiet, for there was someone in there. I waited in a stall until they left, and then I came out and searched through my black studded bag for my razor. Once I dug it out, I took off the cover and rolled up my sleeve. This fucking addiction just won't get off my back. I started slicing through my skin carefully avoiding my vein. Last week I hit it, and I almost had to be hospitalized, luckily I was where Floyd was, or else I would be doomed. He really cared about me, but I didn't have any feelings like that for him. To be honest, I hoped we would stay just friends because it woud keep the band normal. One cut for June, and how she just went off on me. Another for my family, about how my parents divorced over the summer, and one last one, for this addiction. The blood dripped off my wrist and into the sink, and I turned on the faucet. I really didn't care if the scent stayed, but I sprayed some coconut perfume around. My wrist was stinging under the water. I took it out and patted it with a paper towel. I put some gauze I found in my bag on it and rolled my sleeve back down. Now I felt calm, and ready to see Gerard again! The concert should be ending any second. I went back to my bandmates in our limo, and we sat there in silence for about a minute. Then Floyd spoke up. "Where were you?" Everyone looked at me. "I was just visiting the bathroom, that's all." Then the limousine door opened. In popped Mikey's head, signaling for me to come out. Everyone followed, and we realized the concert was over. I sighed in relief, I was bored as hell on my stupid iPhone with those goddamned angry birds for almost 3 hours! I walked up to Gerard, wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him in a kiss. He kissed me back, more and more, and deeper. I love this man, I think June is right!

**Andy's POV**

I brought out the drinks. Everyone was sitting at the table, on the lounge chairs and couches. Gee and Ivy were hooking up, surprise, surprise. Alice watched as Jinx and Ashley were having a childish thumb war. I passed beer bottles to everyone, and put the cigarettes on the table. I sat next to June, who was obviously already drunk. But, I am NOT. The last drink I had was last night with all of my boys. And I only had one. But with June, that's not the case. She grabbed my arm and wrapped it awkwardly around her shoulders. She turned to face me and said, "Well, I see someone is trying to flirt." and she walked her fingers up from my chest to my nose. Then she got really close to my face, so clos I felt her eyelashed touching mine, and she whispered in the most sexy voice, "I want you Andy!" I leaned in only 2 inches and we were kissing. She put her palm on my face, rubbing it ever so slightly. I ran my fingers through her hair, and she moaned in delight. Wow, she was really drunk. I put my hands on her stomach, pushing her so she's laying on the couch. _We aren't going to do anything too bad_, I thought to myself, _not today. _She pulled me down on top of her by the collar of my shirt. She tried to pull my shirt up, but I just whispered in her ear, "Not tonight, darling. Another time, I promise." She laughed and put her lips back to mine. I miss these days, where this was just any normal day for us. I slid my lips to her cheek, to her forehad, and back to her lips. _She seems to be enjoying this_, I thought, _so why can't I?_ I decided since she isn't gonna remember this, it wouldn't hurt if I started french-kissing her. She enjoyed the idea, since she shoved her ongue down my throat the second I started to, too. Somehow, she just fall asleep. Just like that. I tiptoe-crawled off the couch, and let her sleep. That was fun.

**Ivy's POV (In the morning)**

Everyone's awake, and out in some store or something. I had to tell June everything that happened last night. After I told her everything, every little detail involved, she looked like a fucking tomato. "He did WHAT?"

Andy walked in.

"I'm gonna kill him!" She made a fist and swung at him. "Andy, duck!"

He screamed. And all I remember seeing was a bloody ass nose leaving the room.

**Like? LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW THEN :D LOVE YAZ!**


	3. Important Things: Worst Timing EVER

**Amanda: EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RIXIE!**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-**

**Rixie: SHUT UP! IF YOU START SINGING THEN EVERYONE ELSE WILL TOO!**

**Amanda: ...everyone's already singing. :3**

**Rixie: -_-**

June's POV

My rage was almost visible in air. I followed the dickwad out of the room and into the kitchen where he aided himself with a few ice cubes wrapped in a paper towel.

"WHAT the HELL were you THINKING!" I shouted at him.

"You seemed to be enjoying it! I don't know!" he knit his eyebrows in frustration. My fists clenched up.

"Yes you do know! And I was only enjoying it because I was drunk! And you knew that well enough!" I threw my hands up. "You were NOT drunk, AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! Holy shit!"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME? IM SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! OK?" Andy threw the ice to the ground and his blue eyes sparkled like crystals. I almost forgave him. ALMOST.

"Damn right you shouldn't have done it," I growled back instead. I then walked out into the living room, people staring as I did.

Gerard's POV

"Okay, so we've got the chorus," Ivy pushed her bangs out of her face and fiddled with the pencil in her hand. "Next is the bridge. Any ideas?"

Her beauty was impeccable. I tilted my head, admiring her. Staring at her.

I got the feeling she was getting scared.

"What are you staring at?" she laughed nervously.

I gently brushed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "You... are beautiful. Amazing," I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips against hers. She smiled during the kiss. I pulled my lips away, still remaining close, and kissed her cheek, then a little lower, then down to her neck. I kissed a little harder on her neck and she tilted her head back and moaned in delight. Her legs were now wrapped around my waist as we sat on the bed.

"We have to finish the song..." she faltered, still smiling.

"Let's take a break," I grumbled, not letting loose from the kiss. I grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it up an inch. She lightly pushed away and I was now looking at her.

"No." she said sternly, but playfully. She still smiled. "I have an idea..." she wrote down some words onto the paper. After she was done, Ivy yelped in happiness and hugged me. "This is perfect! Oh my gosh, I smell a number one hit. We need to go to the recording studio! No wait, tell the others first!" She jumped and ran out screaming "ALL BANDS IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOOWWWW!"

After discussing the song with Byzantine and Black Veil Brides, coming up with the music was simple.

"We should call it 'Love With Lost Hopes'," C.C. declared. We all loved it, and thought it fit perfectly with the song.

Andy's POV

All three bands crunched into the tiny recording studio, playing Love With Lost Hopes for the record producer. He nodded his head to the beat, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"See my face inside your dreams, It's never what it seems. Breathing heavy, you steal my soul. My love forever in your heart," Ivy gracefully sang, the words rolling off her tounge, the last lines of the song.

The producer and his crew clapped in enjoyment, and me, Ray and Braxton stepped out of the recording room and heard their conversation.

"That's was great guys!" Mr. Finn said joyfully, clapping still. "I smell a number one hit!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" we heard Ivy's muffled scream from inside the box.

"You guys are gonna be a big hit. I can see it already! Good luck on your tour, and the song should be all over the web really soon!" Mr. Finn smiled. I could tell he was a rather positive person.

Anyways, Ivy jumped on Gerard in a hug, and he kissed her on the cheek. June and Alice hugged, then June hugged Braxton and Jake. Ah, the joy. I wanted some joy. I ran in hugging everyone also. It was all good until I tried hugging June, and she ran behind Braxton saying "Don't touch me!" and then I got that feeling where I wanted to kill myself. No biggie.

June's POV

"WE SCREAM, WE SHOUT, WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS! WE SCREAM, WE SHOUT, WHOAA..." Andy yelled into the mic, running around the stage, pumping his fists into the air. This was the closing song of the entire concert, and I was phsyched, to leave. "WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGEELLLS!"

Jinxx hit the guitar one last time, and the crowd roared. Did someone just throw a bra at Andy? Wait, why do I care? I walked away from the stage and into the back, ready to get the fuck out of this place.

Black Veil Brides ran off stage, and right when they were out of the audience's sight, they slumped down, exhausted. I laughed at the sight.

"Right this way, Miss Ambraya," the chauffeur took me by the hand and helped me out of the limo. I immediately ran into the living room and jumped onto one of the giant couches. Braxton had his arm around me, of course, but I didn't mind. No one minded. He was like my brother.

Later, all three bands got together in a circle, bored.

"Let's play a game," Alice suggested. Ashley's eyes lit up.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"FUCK NO!" I yelled back, serious at first, then laughing hysterically. He did the same.

"How about just spin the bottle?"

"There's like 3 girls."

"Okay Frankie," Ivy smiled. "Marry, fuck, kill... Out of all of us."

He thought it over for a second. "I'd marry C.C., 'cause he's just so damn sexy," he chuckled jokingly. C.C. laughed also. "I'd fuck Alice, 'cause I'm not fucking any dudes, and I'd kill Gerard."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Thanks Frankaaay! Pick someone else to do it."

"Andy, you do it."

Andy knit his eyebrows. "I'd marry Ashley, I'd fuck June, obviously... And I'd kill-"

I didn't wait a second longer. I stood up quickly and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. That wasn't even funny.

"June," Andy knocked on my door after a few moments of silence. I didn't answer it. "Come on, please talk to me."

I could imagine him right up against the door, listening to see if I'll get up. I could imagine everyone staring. "Please June. I'm sorry," his voice was soothing. "Just let me talk."

I sighed, knowing I was gonna regret this, and opened the door. I saw his sad face in the doorway and he made his way into the room.

"I was just making a joke," he explained innocently.

"But you knew I was still mad at you from before," I replied back and sat down on the bed. He sat next to me.

"Look," he put his hand on my knee. "I'm sorry. For everything. For the little joke I just made, and for the other thing. I'll never do anything like that again."

I had a hard time believing him. I stood up in the middle of the room, him following me. I pretty much just stared at him for a while. He did look pretty sorry, his eyes gloomy like a puppy dog's. He leaned in closer. "Please June... I-" he couldn't get the rest out, I guess, 'cause he just stopped.

"Andy, you kissed me for a reason. Was it just for fun? Is there something you need to tell me?"

He walked a few steps closer, his eyes looked like he was in dreamland. He just stared for a few moments, then did the unexpected. He grabbed my shoulder and kissed me. Our lips met for literally three seconds, and when he pulled away, I stared at him in shock.

His blue eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I just... I..."

I placed my palms on his cheeks and kissed him this time, for much longer. I knew right then I didn't want to let go. He pushed me backwards slowly, until my back touched the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playfully tugging at his hair. His hands remained on my waist, sliding down to my butt.

I had pushed my tongue in his mouth slowly, and the French kiss grew. Faster, faster, taking short gasps in between the kiss. After a minute, the kiss slowed, and we let go, kissed for half a second, then let go again. My hands hugged the back of his head, and I stared into his eyes. He did the same, still pressing me up against the wall. Our noses were touching and our lips, ever so lightly, touched each other's face.

"Are you guys okay?" Ivy drunkily knocked on the door, opening it up and seeing us. We didn't move, but her bloodshot eyes widened for a second, then closed the door again.

"We should go outside. They're gonna wonder what happened to us," I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." he whispered back in a sexy voice. He softly kissed my neck for a second, then pulled away and walked toward the door with me following. I was disappointed for a moment but quickly pushed it out of my mind. I was not going to start something up with him again. Not again...

Ivy's POV

A few hours later, June had pulled me to the side and told me what happened. No matter how drunk I was, I still remembered it, I just needed her to jog my memory. I know recall walking in her room, seeing Andy pressing her against the wall, their faces a centimeter apart. That makes sense...

"Baby," I walked into Gerard's room. He smiled. "I gotta tell you something. Before when we were... Not-so sober... Andy and June were making out in her room!"

"Wow, I guess she forgave him," he shrugged, pulling his firetruck-red hair out of his face.

"I thought they were doing something more, but I was wrong."

"Have they done it before? I mean, they dated before."

"Umm..." I quirked my eyebrows. "I don't think so. Or maybe. I don't know."

Gerard laughed and pulled me in closer. "When do you think we will... Yanno."

"Wow, intense question," I smiled and leaned against the vanity. "Whenever you want."

He winked, resting his hand on the vanity by my waist and kissed me.

As we got more into the kiss, he pulled me in closer, so where our stomachs and chests met. My right leg bent and it overlapped with his, and I felt the detailed pattern of the grey denim jeans. He took steps forward, making me step backwards, until I felt the wall touch my back. I then knew he was serious about this.

Gerard's tongue grazed my top lip, and I took that as an invitation to French-kiss. I immediately shoved my tongue into his mouth, and both of our tongues interwined in and out.

"Are you sure about this?" I said while kissing him.

"Just say no if you want me to stop..." he replied softly, then moving his lips to my neck. He sucked on my neck for a few seconds, and I moaned in pleasure. After hearing that, he frenched me again. The kiss was a lot more powerful. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stumbled backward onto the bed, still kissing. I pulled on his hair, and held his back. He grabbed my thighs, pulling them so my knees were upright. I wrapped my legs higher on his back.

His hands ran up my sides as he pulled my shirt off and flung it across the room. I smiled and slid my hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping them. He quickly took them off after that.

A few minutes later, there was apparently a knock at the door, which we apparently didn't hear. Alice gasped and stumbled out of our room she walked into, seeing our clothes thrown all over the place. Me and Gerard froze, screaming "OH MY GOD! ALICE, HOLY SHIT!" we quickly got our clothes back on and ran to go find her, before she spread the news to the others.

**Amanda: hehehehe :3**

**Rixie: creepy much? O_o**

**Amanda: REVIEW BITCHES!**


	4. FML

**Amanda: THIS IS MY 4TH TIME WRITING THIS. GERRR.**

**Rixie: Shut up. Nobody cares.**

**Amanda: Nobody cares about your face!**

**Both: OWWWWWW**

**Ivy's POV**

Gerard and I quickly slipped our clothes back on, and walked out of the room in different directions as if nothing even happened between us, even though we both know well enough something did. I walked over to our "kitchen" and grabbed a bag of popcorn. Andy was standing in my way, so I bumped my hip to his playfully. "Hey, scoot over, I need the microwave."

He hit his hip back to mine. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Are you serious! Scoot!" I pushed him aside lightly, but with enough force so he could get out of my way. I popped the food in the microwave and pushed 2 minutes.

"Hey, Fern, are you gonna share that popcorn with your old pal Andy?"

"Fern? That's not my name."

"Oh, sorry Maple."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "You know my name is Ivy."

"Oh, so you changed it, did you Spruce?"

I sighed. Gerard walked past me, and Alice went up to him. I tried to hear what they were saying, but it was muffled through the loud-ass popcorn. It sounded like:

"I saw you two in there before." (Alice, obviously.)

"And?"

"You guys have known each other for, like, 3 weeks!"

"Again, and?"

"That's. Not. Normal!"

I saw Gerard roll his eyes and walk back into the bedroom. Then Alice came over to me.

"Hey, Alice!" I was wearing the most idiotic, giant smile i could manage at the moment.

"No. You know what I'm thinking."

"Oh, you mean that the girl that could ever-so-easily kick you out of the band is happily in love? That's what I thought." I tapped her nose, got the burning hot popcorn out of the bag and into a big purple bowl, and, snobbier than usual, turned on my heel and walked away, and shut the bedroom door behind me.

Gerard was looking at pictures of himself online, and I sat next to him and stared at his beautiful face. We were eating the popcorn as if we were at the movies. I giggled at us. I mean, who looks at themselves on google images with a bowl of popcorn? Only us, right?

Then I yeard alice scream, "WELL THEN, I GUESS YOU REALLY DON'T CARE THAT IF I HADN'T WALKED IN ON IVY AND GERARD, IVY WOULD BE PREGNANT AND LOOK LIKE A WHORE?" Then everything in the hotel room went silent.

C.C. coughed, just to ruin the moment as usual.

"Gay baby!" Braxton yelled, in a failed attempt to break the tension burning through the air. I couldn't help but laugh to myself silently at that.

Then the door slammed open, and all 3 of the bands crammed into the luxorious bedroom.

June was staring into my soul with medusa-green eyes. "What is this that Alice is talking about Gerard almost getting you-" air quotes "-pregnant!"

I felt a lump in my throat. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hit the bottom half of my face in my tight jeans. I just shook my head to myselfand exchanged glances with Gerard.

"That's something I think Ivy would want to talk about when _everyone _isn't listening." Gerard gave June an understanding look and I finally let my eyes overflow with tears.

"This is all your fault!" June slapped Gerard- right in his face.

"What the hell was that for?" He wiggled around his jaw, put his hand to it, and flinched with pain.

"If you two stupid bands didn't interfere with _our _tour-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I finally got myself to choke out. "D-don't hurt him! HE did nothing wrong. You have to listen to me!"

"Well then, why don't you explain _your _side of the story to us?" June raised an eyebrow at me, and her army of people behind her were all staring at us sitting on the bed.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Well, Gerard specifically said that if I wasn't ready,then to just say so. And what do I do? For the first time in my life, at the wrong time, I keep my loud-ass mouth shut." I scanned my eyes at everyone, Frank texting, Ray staring out the dark window at a fly. At least the can't be mad; they aren't paying any attention.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Guys, I feel like we're ganging up on the kids. Just give em' a few minutes to talk this out. Guys, come out when you're ready. We're gonna watch _Scream._ Ivy, I know how you feel about that movie." She pointed to me, and I perked up a little.

"You can't watch that without me!"

Andy snatched away my popcorn. "Watch us!" He winked at me, and I gigged a little.

Floyd kept quiet. He looked hurt the most out of everyone here. To be honest, I felt bad for the kid. I wish he didn't like me so much.

June flipped her hair, gave me a little smile, and I couldn't tell if it was fake or not, and led everyone out of the room.

"Well, that was weird. Are they mad at us or are they not?"

Gee shrugged. "I'm not sure. They like, were smiling at us when they left. I don't know babe, I don't really get people."

"I want my popcorn back!"

He laughed at me, a soft, comforting laugh. Like when you're sick and- I don't know.

"Hey, I was thinking, I should dye my hair. Ya know, black, the way it used to be? Whataya think?"

I knit my eyebrows at his bright red hair. "Hm, well I think it would make a good surprise to people, because it'd be like old times, and you'd be changing it along with the album, which is like your signature thing." I shook my fingers around in his shaggy hair. "Yeah, I think you should."

"I think I have some dye laying around somewhere. If not, I'll go out tomorrow and get some more."

"You think we should go out and join everyone else for the movie? And get _my _popcorn _back_?"

"Sure, let's go." He took my hand and opened the double-doors.

**Gerard's POV**

Everyone was sitting on the couches, waiting for Andy to figure out how to work the cheap hotel DVD player. There's only 1 seat left, not including where I'm guessing Andy's sitting, so Ivy and I are gonna have to share a seat; no biggie.

"Want some help?" Everyone looked back at us, clearly oblivious that we have been standing here for at _least _five minutes.

"Yeah man, help me figure this gad damned thing out!" Andy smacked the top of the DVD player lightly, and the screen went fuzzy.

June stared at the TV screen in shock. "Now look what you did!" She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed.

I walked up to it and plugged back in the loose plugs he hit. "Bro, did you think to turn _on _the DVD player in the first place?" I clicked it on and the movie started playin. Everyone laughed.

"I did! You must have plugged something back in. Shit, now I feel retarted."

"You should!" Jinx laughed at himself.

"Where's my popcorn!" Ivy yelled, looking at everyone. Then she saw it sitting on Floyd's lap. She tackled him, and walked away casually, bowl in hand. She popped a piece in her mouth and said, "Let's get this movie going!"

I sat down, Ivy on my lap. We all looked at the TV for the next hour and a helf, not talking a single word. Every now and then, Ivy would say the lines to a scene, but nobdy seemed to mind.

By the end of the movie, everyone, including Ivy, who was saying the fucking lines to the movie IN HER SLEEP, was completely passed out, crammed onto the 3 couches.

**~In The Morning, June's POV~**

As usual, I was the last person to get up. I smelled french toast and eggs, and I got straight up and went over to Ivy.

"Morning! How was your rest?" She looked like her hair was just sucked back out of a vacuum cleaner.

"Fine, and how was yours?"

"I had a nightmare about ghost face, but it was exactly the same as the movie. Like, everything. The house, the party, _everything!_" She giggled. "I love that movie."

"Someone took a long rest, now didn't you, June?" Andy was standing behind Ivy now.

"Good morning to you, too," I looked at him. He was smiling, a cute, little smile, but it still took my breath away ever so slightly. "I woke up to a very pleasant smell of... something."

"That's Frankie. He is, like, an amazing cook." Ivy's mouth crept into a smile. "Breakfast should be done in about 10 minutes, you should get dressed. We have to leave in, like, 2 hours to get to our venue. Did you forget about the concert?" Her smile faded halfway.

"What? Concert? Oh! Right! No, I didn't forget. We're gonna be at Starland Ballroom, right?"

Andy nodded, his blue eyes sparkling every time they met the shine coming from the window.

I think I blushed. Shit! I can't be falling in love with my enemy, can I?

**Ivy's POV**

After we ate Frankie's _amazing _food, all of the girls came into the bathroom to use the huge mirror. I straightened my hair, teased the top so it looked emo, and put in my neon extensions (totally a nice touch when you have black hair) and put on a shitload of eyeliner. June did the same, minus the extensions, and Alice just brushed hers and put on her makeup.

We all got dressed, I was wearing a black v-neck tee with a red, long sleeved shirt underneath. And red skin tight jeans and black wrap-around stiletto heels. I thought I looked good, but I refuse to take my own word for it.

Gerard seriosuly looked like he was gonna start drooling any second when I walked into the bedroom. (I was changing in the empty closet.)

"Wow, you look great!"

It took me a second to notice his black hair! "You dyed it! Yay! I bet everyone's gonna love it!" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and he put his hands on my waist. I placed my lips gently on his, and June walked in. I pulled away, not embarassed the slightest bit, and said, "Look what he did to his hair!" I shook my hands around in his hair, and he laughed at me.

"Well, I guess my hair's done, since I don't even _own _a brush. All I ever do to it is exactly this." He laughed again and sat down on the bed.

I looked at my boyfriend. Well, as of yesterday, we officially agreed we were a couple. "Well, we don't wanna keep you waiting. Get ready, June and I will be on the bus."

And we got onto the bus, just like I said. Every from BVB was there, and Braxton and Mikey were talking about their basses.

"You guys ready?" I certainly was. I'm so pumped to perform Love With Lost Hopes to the crowd, and they most likely haven't heard it yet.

Everyone nodded and said "Yeah." Once everyone got on the bus, we all found each other with the same talents, and practiced together. Andy, Gerard and I already had it down. Now we just had to wait for the rest of the ride.

**~At The Concert, Gerard's POV~**

Here we go, ready to wow the crowd. Ivy came up to me and said, "Good luck babe." She kissed my lips and then left to get onto the stage. I wastched the concert from the camera views backstage, and Ivy looked great. They performed 5 songs (Better Off This Way; He Loves Me Not; Burn The Evidence; Sympathy; Fallen Angels ith Black Veil Brides)

And then they introduced my boys and we ran onto stage. We started playing Love With Lost Hopes and everyone was running around having fun together. Andy was crowd surfing, totally oblivious to the rules that the manager gave us, and Ivy jumped out into the crowd, too. I jumped out too, but I didn't get far enough out. I smacked my hip _hard _against the bar keping the audience back, and fell back to the ground. I heard gasping and saw Ivy standing over me, worry on her face, and then everything went black.

**~At The Hospital, Gerard's POV~**

When I woke up, everyone was standing around me and I was in a bed in a big white room. Ivy and Mikey were crying, and everyone else was either about to burst into tears or had a worried face. When I opened my mouth to talk, I felt a sharp pain in my left hip. "What the fuck?" I lifted up the blanket to see stitches. 16 I counted- holding my skin tightly together, making it hard for me to move.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Ivy came up to my bed and started crying even more, resting her face in my shoulder and she had her arm across my chest in a half-hug.

"What the fuck" I repeated. "Where am I? Why is there stitches up my side? What happened?"

June looked at me, with tears in her eyes now. "Do you remember the concert, when you were crowd surfing? The people couldn't catch you, so you kinda fell onto the protective bar and broke your hip. Now we're at the hospital."

The nurse walked in. "Hey, Gerard, you finally woke up. I know now's not a good time to be asking this, but my daughter's a big fan, and-"

"Yes I'll sign an autograph. Gimme a sharpie and paper."

She handed me the shit, and I signed the paper and said, "What's her name?"

"Amanda."

_Dear Amanda,_

_Thanks for supporting me and the rest of My Chemical Romance._

_xoxo, G._

I handed the nurse and she thanked me. "Now, may I please talk to someone? It's urgent."

Andy walked out of the room with the nurse, and after a few minutes of silence and everyone staring at the door, he came back with tears running down his eyes. "Ivy, ca-can I tell you something?"

Ivy's eyes windened so big that i thought I could see the top and bottom of them. She nodded and walked stiffly out of the room.

After another thirty seconds, we heard an ear-piercing scream and Ivy came back into the room, she looked as if she would kill herself.

One-by-one, Andy pulled everyone out and told them something that seemed to scar them all for life. I wondered what could have happened. Mostly, everyone seemed worried about how Ivy was gonna deal- so I knew it had to be about me. She was sitting on the chair, curled up into a ball, crying pretty loud.

"Andy, when are you gona tell him?" June pointed to me, and I got nervous.

"Tell me what?"

Ivy cried even more at the sound of my voice. She tucked her head down into her arms, which were wrapped around her legs, and screamed ever-so-quietly to herself, "Fuck my life."

"I guess now," Andy came up to me and whispered in my ear, "The nurse told me, that I should tell everyone, that you're losing alot of blood. She said they're not sure if you're gonna pull through."

"Oh, no. No. No. NO! NO!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "This isn't real. It has to be a joke. Where's Ashton Kutcher? I have to be on Punk'd right now. I HAVE TO!" Then I felt sick to my stomach. What if this is real? What's gonna happen to the band? What's gonna happen to _Ivy _?

Frankie shook his head, tears running down his cheeks.

The nurse walked back in. "'m sorry guys, but visiting hours are just about over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Then she walked out.

Ivy came up to me and hugged me so tightly I thought my stitches would pop out of my side. "Promise me this won't be the last time I talk to you, Gerard Arthur Way." She looked straight in to my eyes.

"I promise." I put on a weak smile and kissed my girlfriend on the lips. She kissed back and then followed everyone out of the room. Once she reached the door, she turned back and waved. Then she left.

**Ivy's POV**

I can't fucking believe this. I just can't get myself to believe that I have to have the worst luck in the world when it comes to being happy. Karma's a bitch. But I have a plan that could stop it all- along with stopping my demons. That fucking voice inside my head will finally be satisfied.

I slammed the door shut to the bus and grabbed my purse and went straight for the bathroom. I took out my razor and slid it across my wrist countless times, at least until it lost all feeling. Then I turned on the faucet and put it under the boiling hot water. "Shit" I mumbled to myself. That stings. Well, I feel somewhat better. Except for the fact that the only reason for me to be happy is in the hospital probably dieing as we speak. I start cutting open my other wrist, and feel relaxed as the blood slowly drips off my wrist and stains the pure white sink with splashes of red. I turn the water back on and burn myself again. I start to wonder if anyone even noticed I was missing. Probably not. I found a couple of wide stretchy sweatbands, and used them to hold down pressure on my wrists with cotton balls.

I joined everyone else, and said, "I'm going to bed. I'll be in the back. Night."

**~In The Morning, Ivy's POV~**

I was _rudely _woken up by Andy, jumping on my bed and screaming. "What the hell? Dude, off, you're not filming a music video or something! Go spaz somewhere else!"

"No it's important! I've been trying to wake you for at least ten minutes!" He fall back onto his ass.

My wrists stung, and then verything that happened yesterday hit me like a slap in the face. I got a lump in my throat strained to keep back the tears. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. June saw something online she wants to show you. It's not good, either."

"IS HE DEAD!" Right then is when I started crying.

Andy came over to where I was sitting on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder. "No, he's not dead, it actually has nothing to do with him. Sorry for scaring you like that." He kissed my head, and I got out of bed and walked away quickly. I know he was only trying to comfort me, but he should know better than to do that when he knows the situation I'm in. I threw on a red v-neck long-sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. Then I walked over to June, who was reading an article on the laptop.

She abruptly pulled up my left sleeve, revealing the cuts up my arm. She looked at me with upset, woried eyes. "Why?"

"Why do you think, June?" I knit my eyebrows at her. "My life's down the fucking toilet, and nobody even seems to care. That's why. And, not only that, but my boyfriend is in the hospital! Dying! I can only imagine what you would do." I narrowed my eyes at her.

She looked hurt. "Well, take a look at this." She pulled open the TMZ news site, and my picture was on the homepage. She slid the laptop across the table to me.

I scrolled down and read the articles- and saw the pictures. How did they get pictures of me cutting? I think I know. I remember seeing a flash from outside last night, and a huge car had their window rolled down. I thought they were just fans trying to get a look in with a flashlight, then I came to the conclusion that I was just hallucinating from losing blood. But it was the writers for TMZ taking pictures of me. "I'm in deep shit now."

"Ya think!" June shook her head. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the TMZ channel. There's that exact picture again, haunting me like that voice in my head.

I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the table. _Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life! _

**Gerard's POV**

I shut the television off. I can't believe they would make Ivy look bad in front of everyone in the United States. They probably photoshopped that picture, right? Ivy wouldn't do that to herself, I mean, she has an awesome life!

**Andy's POV**

This drama is gonna start interfering with the tour. I feel it, like a sixth sense. The only solution is to call it off, or kick Byzantine out. "I'm going to take a vote."

Everyone looked over to me. "All those in favor of stopping this tour because this drama is retarted and you don't want to deal with it any more, raise your hand now." Okay, me, Frankie, C.C. and Ashley. "All those in favor of keeping this tour going and sucking up all the press and drama and ignoring it all, raise your hand." Ivy, Floyd, Mikey, Braxton, and Ray. "Alice, Juniper, Jinx and Jake, what are your thoughts?"

"_I_ think the ides of cancelling any tour is retarted, and I think we should still figure this thing out." June stared at me with cold eyes.

Alice spoke up next. "Well, I think we shouldn't have to cancel any concerts in the first place. Why can't we just play without Gerard?"

Ivy screamed. "What the fuck! We can't just have a My Chemical Romance concert without the _lead singer _of My Chemical Romance! It would be different if it was a guitar player, or a _drummer,_ but not a singer!"

I'm sorry I even brought this idea up. Now we're gonna have more drama. Everyone's arguing about the TMZ shit, about cancelling the tour altogether, and about Gerard. I sighed. Why me?

**Ivy's POV**

This, this is exactly what I meant by _my life sucks_. I left the room of the stopped tour bus, which is parked in the lot of the hotel, but we're too busy to leave it, and went into the bathroom with my purse, this time making sure the blinds were shut. I started slicing my wrist again, on top of the other scars, making it hurt so much more, and stayed in there, trying to let myself bleed to death, bug Floyd has to save the day. He walked in and saw me sitting on the toilet, obbing and letting my blood drip to the floor.

"Ivy," He said softly. "this isn't good. You shouldn't be doing this. Gerard is gonna be fine, and the tour will keep going. I swear to you. Now, let me help clean you up, and you can visit Gerard. I'll cover for you."

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, showing how much I really did care about not only everything going on, but Floyd, too. I really care about the kid, but not the way he does toward me. He's just like a little brother to me. "Thank you," I said into his shoulder, "I love you for this." I pulled away giggling when I saw him blushing like a 5-year-old.

"Thanks, now, go find an outfit to wear. You probably don't wanna be wearing that-" He pointed to my sweatpants. "-when you see him."

"True," I changed into tight jeans and a lime green tank top with my black v-neck tee on top of it. I put on a shitload of bracelets, and headed out once I stopped bleeding.

**~At The Hospital, Gerard's POV~**

I heard the door swing open and watched my beautiful Ivy walk into the room slowly. "Hi, Gee. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, like walking on a cloud surrounded my teddy bears. Well, like that for a 3-year-old.

"Okay. I like your hair, the green looks awesome." I tried to laugh, but I ended up holding onto my stomach in pain. This is starting to get really fucking old.

"Are you ok?" She ran over to me and put her hand to my cheek. I pushed it away, and she looked more curious than upset. "Is something wrong?"

"I was watching TMZ earlier..."

"I'm sorry babe, but things aren't too good lately, you should be able to relate." I took a quick glance at my wrists, covered in scars, but I haven't done it since I met Ivy. I wish I didn't have to see her like this.

"What else? Something has to be bugging you, because some of these look newer than others." I held her thin arm in my hand.

"Well, Andy was saying he was gonna call off the tour, and then Alice said we should just go on without you, and then everyone just clashed and it was terrible."

I knit my eyebrows. Why would Andy and Alice say that shit? "Well, dont worry about them. They're retards. If I were you, I'd just ignore them. Keep me in your prayers, Ivy. I think they're letting me go tomorrow, anyway."

"Really?" She was holding my hands in hers. "You swear?"

"Yes, or at least if the swelling goes down. But, before you leave, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"This-" I showed her her fucked up wrist. "-has to stop. You promise me that you don't do it anymore, and everythin'll be fine. Promise?"

"I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die." She kissed my hand and then my lips. "I love you," she said in the kiss.

"I love you too."

The nurse walked back in. "Excuse me? Ivy, visiting hours are over. You can visit Gerard tomorrow."

We said goodbye, and I watched her leave.

**Amanda: DONE! IT ONLY TOOK 4 TRIES AND 2 WEEKS!**

**Rixie: Yeah. I know, I was getting so impatient!**

**Amanda: Sory this chapter is so dark, but we rated it M for a reason!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Drama Sucks Ass, Yanno?

~Yesterday, during the fight, Andy's POV~

"Guys can we just stop fighting?" June complained. No one listened, in fact Jake yelled back "NO!"

"Well if you're not gonna listen then neither am I," I overheard Ray say to Alice during their own little fight. Alice stood up.

"Ugh, asshole!" She pushed him down.

"Whoaa, Alice," June stepped in front of her. "Calm down, 'ight?"

"Shut the fuck up, Juniper!" She pushed June this time. June stumbled back with a surprised expression, then clenched her fists and grabbed Alice by her shirt collar.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted and lifted Alice up off the ground. Damn, she is A LOT stronger than she looks. I stood up and got in between them.

"Girls, stop!" I yelled. They almost protested, but they noticed all the fighting going on with everyone else. Braxton and Jinxx were literally at each other's throats.

"GUYS!" June ran and separated them. Jinxx pushed her aside, almost grabbing at Braxton's throat again, but June got in the middle again. "Stop!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, BITCH!" Jinxx screamed and did something that caused everyone to gasp. He slammed his fist to June's face, and she tumbled backwards onto the ground and screamed.

The first three words that came into my mind? Attack. Mode. Enabled.

I immediatly stomped furiously over to Jinxx, smoke possibly coming out of my ears. I nailed him right in the face, and he fell to the ground also. I pinned him down and punched him over and over again. He grabbed my throat and rolled me over, and I punched him in the gut, and he fell to his side. I almost attacked him again, but Ivy ran over and pulled me up by my arm. I bitterly took my arm away. I scanned the room, noticing that all the fights stopped, and everyone was staring at me in shock, except for Braxton, Ivy and Ashley who were bringing June into the "kitchen" to get ice. Seeing Jinxx on the ground with blood coming out of his nose, it made me wonder why I reacted like that, and so quickly, like it was a reflex. Was I falling for June again? It was ever since I saw her in the Arts Center, when she took my breath away first. I jogged rather fastly into the kitchen to aid her.

~Today, June's POV~

We all sat in the living room of our new hotel room that we had to stay in because of Gerard. I really do feel bad for him and Ivy. I cried when I found out, too. Ivy had come home from the hospital and was being comforted by Floyd, of course. From what happened yesterday, I avoided all eye contact with Andy. I had been following Braxton around like a lost puppy because besides Ivy, he was the closest thing to a best friend I had. And it was the same for him, too.

"I'll be in my room," I said, getting up and shutting the door behind me. I sat on my bed, writing in my journal. Sounds stupid, but I got bored. About five minutes later I heard footsteps trail up to my room and a knock at the door. I sighed when I stood up and opened the door. Andy.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually. Andy smiled shortly and made his way through my room. "Uh, please come in?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Um, can you explain to me why you haven't spoken to me since yesterday?"

"Oh god, um..." I started, really not in the mood to talk right now. "It's just, the whole Jinxx thing. I mean, what the hell was that?" I said to Andy. He paced back and forth.

"What do you mean?"

"You kicked Jinxx's ass!"

"He punched you in the fucking face! I wasn't just gonna let him get away with it," he stared at me for a moment.

I tilted my head, feeling something strange. "You were really protective of me."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't act like that was nothing, Andy!" I walked up to him. "Why have you been acting like that lately?"

He grabbed my hands and looked down at them. "I don't know."

Those three words explained to me what I wasn't aware of. He felt the same way I did? At that very second our eyes met and I reached up and kissed him. We stayed there for a moment, until he wrapped his arms around my waist and nipped at my lip. I opened my mouth and invited his tongue in, ane he pushed my waist downward and I lay on the bed, him almost on top of me.

I got a strange feeling after that, a feeling that totally blocked out my other happy feeling. I felt weird, almost like I shouldn't be there. I ignored it though, until he kept going. He then reached down and grazed my waist, starting to lift up my shirt. I immediately stopped kissing him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, truely concerned. My eyebrows knitted.

"I'm sorry... I have to, um, go..." I got up without looking at him.

"June!" Andy said to me, but I ignored him once again. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't.

Ivy's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, just finishing putting Aloe on my wrists. I did keep my promise and I'm not gonna cut anymore, only because of Gerard. I looked up to see Andy walking up to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well..." he started, obviously uncomfortable. "When me and June were in her room earlier..."

"OH MY GOSH!" I pulled him aside so no one can hear. "Did you guys...yanno?"

"No! Well, not exactly." he answered. "We were talking about the Jinxx thing... And one thing led to another and..."

"YOU HAD SEX!"

"NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Andy shouted. Jake looked at us weirdly from the living room. Andy quieted down. "We kinda made out for a minutes. Then I went retarded and 'went for it.' but then she got up and left the room before anything happened."

"Ha-ha, rejected," I laughed. He stared at me in a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Sorry. But yeah, that's rough but, why are you telling me this?"

"I was just wondering if she said anything to you about me. I'm starting to have feelings for her again but I'm not gonna do anything unless I know how she feels."

"Wow, umm... She hasn't said anything to me. But I see the way she looks at you. She may feel the same way. MAYBE. Don't take my word for it."

"Thanks. And by the way, could you not mention this to June?" Andy asked.

"Of course. Your secret's safe with me."

June's POV

"HE SAID WHAT?" I shouted in shock after Ivy told me about her and Andy's little conversation.

"I know," Ivy replied with a cold look.

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I thought you hated Andy."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't, it's just... You got mad when I, um, did stuff with Gerard. And I had noo idea why. But now I know because it's happening to you. You were trying to protect me."

I smiled. "Of course I was! I'll be careful. I know Andy had done stuff to me in the past and I'm not even saying that me and him are getting back together! I gotta do some thinking."

"Good. 'Cause like I said when we first started touring, if he makes you do anything you don't wanna do, I fuck up his face," my best friend smirked and crinkled her turned-up nose. "But now you gotta go talk to him."

"Ugh, time for another conversation," I sighed and walked over to Andy's door and knocked. C.C., Mikey and Floyd were in there with him, drinking beers.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Andy for a minute?" I said in the sweetest voice I could. The guys all gave Andy a 'good luck' look and walked out. I walked in and sat on the bed next to him, maybe a little too close. I smiled widely.

"Umm... June?..." Andy said with a weird look.

"Hi," I said with my stupid grin. He laughed.

"Um, what's up?"

"Oh yeah," my smile faded and I backed up.

"What?"

"You told Ivy about what happened!" I said loudly and stood up. He stood up after me.

"She told you? Oh my god! I told her not to!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What we do shouldn't be shared with her!"

"What do you mean, 'What we do'? Does that mean you wanna do more stuff? Not like that, but, you know what I mean!" Andy asked curiously. I knew what he meant.

"That's beside the point! You told her and you probably told everyone else too!"

"I told her that for a reason! I just-" he stopped. "Wait, is that all she told you?"

"Yeahh, why? What else did you tell her?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, forget it."

"No, seriously!" I playfully pushed his shoulder. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No! For the last time!" he winked and put his finger to his lips. "Hush hush, top secret."

"Pleeaaasee?" I smiled and walked closer to him. I leaned in and kissed him for two seconds. When I let go, I stared at him with puppy dog eyes and playing with his hair. He smiled back.

"No."

"Ugh," I pushed him away. "Asshole."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well you told Ivy about what happened between us and I don't like that stuff spilled!" i said loudly and walked toward the door.

"Okay, so now you're gonna be pissed at me."

"I'm always pissed at you."

"Fine," I heard him sit down on his bed.

"Fine!" I opened the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass!"

"UGH!" I slammed the door loudly and stomped away. I slumped on the couch next to Braxton, burying my head in my hands. He slipped his arm around me.

"You okay?" he kissed my head.

"Not really."

"It's gonna be okay," I felt him smile. I really love Braxton. It's like Ivy and Floyd. Floyd really likes her, he tells me all the time. Same with Braxton.

Suddenly I heard someone open the hotel door. "IM HOME!"

"GERRAARRDDDD!" Ivy ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him all over his face. He hugged her tightly and kissed her back, then wincing in pain.

"Alright, lets not tear the stitches out of my hip," he said, setting Ivy down.

"Sorry baby," she smiled at him and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're alright," they kissed once again.

When they were done, everyone else greeted Gerard. "Welcome back, Gee," I hugged him and smiled. I'm so glad he's gonna be okay.

Gerard's POV

"I love you so much," Ivy said while we were kissing. The comfort of my bed made it so much better.

"I love you more."

"You realize I would've never let you die. Somehow."

"I know you would." I hugged her tight and slipped her the tongue. She lay on top of me as we kissed. This was the life. I had the best girlfriend a guy could ask for, and I'm gonna be safe. It was all good.

"Ready for a little celebration?" Ivy smiled and winked. I responded by lifting her shirt off and tossing it somewhere. I don't remember the details, but I'm pretty sure it was the best I ever had.

**Amanda; again, we don't own anything except the entire Byzantine band!**

**Rixie; HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP MY HAIR IS BLUE!**

**Amanda; that's 'cause you dyed it.**

**Rixie;...DUMBASS**


	6. Bye Bye Braxton

**~The Next Morning, Ivy's POV~**

I groaned and turned away from the bright light coming from the hotel window. I opened my eyes and- holy crap! I forgot Gerard's home! Then I remembered everything from last night: Andy and June's crisis, Gerard coming home, everyone talking and being all giddy about it, then we went to bed. Shit, speaking of, I should probably get some clothes on. Once I slipped on my tight jeans and MCR tee shirt, Gerard woke up.

"Morning babe!" he looked amazing, with his new hair and all. I'm so glad he dyed it back, I honestly didn't like the red all that much.

"Hey!" I looked over at him through the mirror reflection, and carefully slipped in my giant spiky hoop earrings.

"Uh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you go into the kitchen, and get me a glass of water and my pain pills? I need them bad."

"Ok, no problemo. Get dressed while I'm gone, if that makes you any more comfortable."

He looked back at me in the mirror and giggled. "You've already seen it all, plus, you won't be gone _that _long."

I laughed out loud. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I walked out the door, closing it behind me. June was the only person I saw, passed out on the couch. The counter was completely stripped clean from last night's dinner, and the oly thing on it was a tiny orange bottle. Printed on it, it said: 30 TABLETS. TAKE TWO MORPHINE DAILY. PRESCRIBED TO: GERARD A. WAY. I unscrewed it and took one pill out. I turned on the faucet and let a small glass fill up with the tap. Gerard was fully dressed and sitting cross-legged on the bed watching TV when I came back in.

"Here, whataya watching?" I looked at the screen, commercials.

"Spongebob!" Gerard made the funniest face I'd ever seen. His mouth was gaping open in the biggest, most idiotic smile ever, and he opened his arms wide like a 2-year-olr would right before it hugs its first stuffed animal.

We both started laughing like retards, and I fell backward onto the bed. Gerard took a breath to calm himself, and quickly swallowed down the monster pill. I curled up next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his, and we sat there for the longest time, just watching cartoons being retards, and laughing.

After awhile, Andy walked in, hair a ratty mess, and said, "Ivy, I'm never letting you borrow my straightener again if you keep forgetting to give it back."

"Sorry, don't tase me bro, it's in the bathroom."

He nodded and walked like a zombie out of the room.

"You wanna ge some coffee?" Gerard looked at me.

"Yeah, I thought I smelled something." He got up and took my hand, pulling me off the bed and into the "kitchen." June was there, with a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

"Morning sleepy heads!"

"We were up for like, the past two hours ya know."

"Ooh, and what were you doing for that whole time?"

I felt my face go hot. I laughed nervously and said, "We were watching Spongebob, goddammit!" Everyone laughed. This is how I like to see everyone. Getting along, like a big happy family.

Andy walked in, finally looking awake as usual, and sat down next to June. He took her mug and took a huge sip from it.

"Hey! Get your own."

He got up from his chair and poured himself a cup.

Gerard sat down and sighed.

Andy looked at him and said, "What's up your butthole?"

I laughed when Gerard replied with, "Your mother's weiner."

Everything got silent when we heard the bedroom door slam open. Stumbling out comes Alice and Ashley, slobbering all over each other's faces, and everyone just sat there in open-mouthed shock.

June cleared her throat _loudly_ and they jumped, abruptly pulling apart. "What in God's name do you call this little show?"

"Oh, um, hi Gerard, I'm glad you're home, is everything okay?"

He stared at Alice. "I've been home since yesterday. What have I missed?"

"_Apparently,_ we all missed something here." Andy eyeballed them like they had 3 heads and walked out of the room. "Is there _anyone_ left in this "house" that's not hooking up with someone else?"

"What do you mean? Who are _you _hooking up with?" I looked at him, confused.

June exchanged a glance with everyone in the room, hid her face in her hands, and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

**~June's POV~**

This is the most embarassing thing that's ever happened to me! Andy just slipped to everyone that him and I- hooked up. I mean, I know it's true but, I didn't exactly want everyone knowing.

I heard three knocks at the door, and I heard Andy plead, "June, please let me in. It was an accident. It's not like I meant to say it like that! Please June, open the door." I wiped the tears from my eyes and slid the door open. Andy looks upset, too. He walked into the bedroom and I shut the door behind him.

"What?" I looked at him, sitting and looking at the floor absently.

"June, I can't tell you how sorry I am. About everything. About today, about yesterday, when you-know-what happened, about taking advantage of you that one day, even about when we broke up 3 years ago. I would take it all back in a heartbeat, if I only could."

This is me right now, speechless, wih the biggest smile and the happiest tears running down my cheeks. I never thought I'd hear the day when Andy would sincerely apologize to me. "Well, you can't, but we could always just pretend it never happened. Why don't we start over, give us a clean slate? Nobody needs to know." I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands. When my sight refocused, Andy was sitting next to me, and he grabbed one of my hands.

"I never stopped loving you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I shouldn't have just let you go like that."

"Well, I guess all I can say is, I'm willing to try it again, if you are." I smiled at him, and he held my face in his hands.

"We can keep it our little secret."

"Yes, our dirty little secret."

Andy leaned in and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his beautiful, soft hair and allowed him to french me. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled playfully at his hair. He slid his hands down to my waist, and he tried to lift up my shirt. I grabbed his hands and said, "Not now. Another time, ok?"

He nodded. "Okay." He casually walked out of the room, so people wouldn't get suspicious.

**~Ivy's POV~**

I turned on the TV and MTV was left on. Yay! Viva La Bam is on. Don't tell Gerard, but I think Bam is pretty hot. I met him once, Byzantine was doing a gig at his skating park. Ever since then, we have been pretty close friends. We kissed once, but that doesn't matter. We are just friends. I acutally have his phone number.

June walked in. "Ew, why are you watching that disgusting crap?"

I tried to ignore her, and I snuggled up on Gerard. We were watching Bam destroy Vito's brand new car, as usual. They've done that at _least_ five times withihn the first two seasons. "And you think smashing up a car is disgusting because..."

Andy sat down on the other couch. "Hey, I remember going on this show! Bam's really sick."

"I know right!" I laughed. I remember Andy's episode. They did some really screwed up shit.

June walked out of the room. I honestly don't get why she hates Bam Margera so much! He never did anything to her... did he?

Braxton's phone rang. "I gotta take this. It's the manager."

"Have fun!" I shooed him away with my hand as he unlocked his iPhone to answer the call.

Floyd ran into the room.

"Whoa! Calm down Floyd!"

"No!" He took the TV remote and turned on TMZ. The headline read: _MCR, Byzantine, and BVB: Tour really meant to be? _Roling across the screen was photos of me and Gerard, June and Andy, me cutting my wrists, and Alice and Ashley.

"What the fuck is going on? How do they keep finding this shit?" I'm not even surprised about Andy and June, I knew something was going on when she stopped hiding from him all the time.

Andy was flaming with anger, though. "_THIS _is exactly why I wanted to call off this tour! All of this pulicity crap!"

"It has to be someone we know, how could anyone else get this information?"

"Gerard and I will ge everyone out here, and we'll talk it out."

Andy nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm getting really fucking sick of this."

We told June, Alice, Mikey, Ray, Frankie, C.C., Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley to all come out to the living room. Braxton was nowhere to be found- Until Gerard and I both heard talking coming from the "closet."

"Braxton wasn't really talking to the manager, was he?" I looked at Gee with sad eyes.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tight. "I don't think so."

I whispered to him, "You're the only person I feel safe around anymore." I squeezed him tighter.

I sucked in his breath through clenched teeth. He hoarsely whispered, "Careful of the stitches."

"Oh sorry."

"That's alright."

I pulled away and shoved the door open. "Braxton, give me the phone." I held open my hand and he handed it to me. "Now, get out of the closet and meet everyone in the living room. We have to talk."

We walked away, leaving him sitting on the closet floor, and told everyone that it was him. "Yeah, so I've decided to kick him out of Byzantine." there was a few gasps. "Oh shut up. We have another guitar player, it'll be like he was never even here."

June seemed upset. She kept quiet. Everyone else was chattering about all of the drama.

Braxton waked out. "Hi, everyone."

Everybody, including me, just stared at him. A blank, heartless stare. I spoke up first. "Braxton, do you know what everyone is thinking right now? We're all thinking about how we're going to cope with having one less guitarist, because that's just something a friend doesn't do."

Ray looked over to him. "Yeah, man, why did you do it?"

Braxton only shrugged. "I guess I'll go grab my bags then." When he finished piling everything up, Alice got the door for him. He walked out, and Alice fell back against the door to shut it.

I looked at everyone. "Now what?"

June said, "We're free! Drama free one hundred and one percent!"

**Amanda:this story is about to get verrrry interesting...**

**Rixie: EW BAM**

**Amanda: SHUT UP!**

**Rixie: I'll pass.**

**Amanda: -_-**

**REVIEW BITCHES!**


	7. Love Isnt Always Fair

**Rixie; shloopafoo.**

**Amanda; I'm sorry?...**

**Rixie; I-D-G-A-F!**

**Amanda; CALM YOURSELF**

**Rixie; S-T-F-U!**

**Amanda; FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ BEFORE I STRANGLE THIS GIRL!**

Ivy's POV, The Next Day.

So, that was the most awkward day I've ever had.

No one spoke the entire day, and the photoshoot didn't help either. Especially the group photo of all three bands. It felt empty without Braxton making a stupid grin into the camera. Anyways, to cheer us up, our tour manager brought Byzantine, MCR and BVB to some fancy-pants restaurant that was waayyyy too expensive. Oh well, we're celebrities. I sat next to Gerard, who was secretly holding my hand.

"And I'll have the lobster," Jake said to the waiter and waved him away.

"Pretty..." June pointed to the chandelier above us.

"Yes... pretty...lights." Andy stared at her weirdly. She giggled.

"Did you do something to her drink?" Ray said to Andy, also staring at June weird. She snapped out of it and stared at me. All of a sudden I feel a hand tap my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, it _is _you! I love Byzantine, can I have your autograph?" said the girl who tapped me. I gratefully took the paper and signed it. '_Keep rockin! Much love, Ivy Maurine._' "O-M-G. thank you so much!" the girl took a glance at Gerard. "Awwwe, so its true? You guys are sooo cute together!"

"Thanks," Gerard smiled and the girl walked away. I turned back towards the table.

"So, you guys are going OUT?" June cocked her head to the side. I nodded joyfully. "Good"

The food was okay; I've had better. I was just glad the tension had broke between all of us.

~At home~

"Uh, Gerard?" I gestured him to come over to where I was sitting on the couch. I handed him my phone and showed him what some random girl had tweeted me.

"'Ivy, stop thinking you can have Gerard all to yourself. A million girls love him and you have some major competition. If you don't end it with him soon, a big mob of angry MCR girls are gonna beat you to death.'" Gerard read aloud. "Whoa, that's harsh. But its just one tweet. I wouldn't freak out about it."

"Oh yeah? Look at the rest of them."

Gerard scrolled down my Twitter and knit his eyebrows. "What the fuck is up with that?"

"Its scary. What if I get jumped or shot at the concert?" I looked at him. He slipped him around me and kissed my cheek.

"Its all gonna be okay. Here, watch this," he clicked "New Tweet" and wrote:

_Hey, its Gerard Way here. I want everyone to leave Ivy alone because she didn't do anything. You guys should be happy for me, but you're taking these threats way too far. FUCK OFF._

"You're gonna get some major shit for that," I reminded him.

"Don't care." He kissed me again. "If its for you, then its worth it."

I smiled at my boyfriend, the only man I could ever dream of being with. I'm so in love!

Andy's POV

Me and June had secretly escaped to my room while everyone was conversing in the living room. She faced me as she laid down on top of me on the bed, resting one hand on my chest and the other played with my hair. I gently stroked her arms.

"You have beautiful eyes," I said softly to her. She lightly pressed her lips against mine.

"You have soft lips," she smiled and her beautiful eyes sparkled. "I love how we're keeping this our own little secret."

"I know," I kissed her again, but opening my mouth this time. We made out for two minutes straight, her tender lips caressed mine as her tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I kept thinking about how much of a good kisser she was. I pulled away.

"Just like the old days," she giggled.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. 'So, when do you think we could..." I slid my hands from her butt to up her shirt. I fiddled with the back of her bra.

"Stop!" she laughed and smacked my head lightly. I put my hands back on her butt. "Not now."

"You said that last time. And the time before that, and the time before that..."

"The time before that was three years ago! And I was only fourteen!"

"But I was fifteen!"

"Your point?"

"Come on..." I flipped her over so I was on top of her. "Ten minutes."

"No."

"Five?"

"NO, Andy!" June laughed. "Tonight."

"Really?" I said, probably more happy than I intended it to.

"Yes. But right now I have to go have a girls-day-out with Ivy and Alice." She tried getting up, I kept her down.

"Nooo... please stay. We could makeout the entire time. It'll be fun," I pulled her into a kiss, then into a French kiss. It wasn't long before she said, "You're making it really hard for me to not stay."

"That's the point," I kissed her neck. She moaned slightly in delight, then flipped me over. She stood up and made her way out the room, me following. We sneaked into the living room, and thankfully no one noticed that we came out of the same place together.

"Ready to go?" Alice said, picking up her purse.

"Yup!"

"Let's go," Ivy gave Gerard a goodbye kiss and the girls walked out the door. I must've been staring at June or something, because Gerard said, "You okay man?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I kept my eyes on the door.

"Um... you sure?"

"Sorry," I snapped out of it and looked at him.

He stood up. "Is there something going on with you and June?"

I stayed silent for a second, looked to the side, then back at him. "We're keeping it a secret."

"Oh," Gerard smiled. "I knew it."

"Please... PLEASE don't tell anyone."

"Oh believe me, your secret's safe with me." He winked and walked out of the room. I smirked, knowing I could trust him.

June's POV 

Ivy stared blankly out the window of the limo.

"Are you okay?" I asked curiously. She quickly sat facing me and Alice.

"Me and Gerard slept with each other," tears formed in her eyes. "I missed my period. And I'm freaking out."

Me and Alice exchanged shocked glances, then looked back at Ivy.

"Holy shit." Alice cursed. "Stop the car!"

The limo halted and we ran into the Dollar Tree that we first saw. Alice bought the test as me and Ivy had spasms in the bathroom.

"Oh my god, June! What if its positive? What if I'm pregnant? I'm too young to be pregnant, June. We're on tour! OH MY GOD IMAGINE ALL THE PEOPLE GIVING GERARD SHIT! I should've warned him its too soon, but no, I had to go be a dumbass and have sex. I'm ONLY SEVENTEEN JUNE! GERARD IS GONNA LEAVE ME!"

"CALM DOWN! Maybe its not positive and your period is just late this month!" I calmed her down by hugging her. "No matter what, I'm here for you."

We heard the door open, seeing Alice. "Got it." She held up the pregnancy test and handed it to Ivy. She ran into the bathroom stall and did her thing.

~two minutes later~

"Still nothing yet?" Ivy asked eagerly.

"Just give it a minute." Alice said, holding the test in her hand, waiting for the results. Some girl walked into the bathroom.

"NO!" me, Alice, and Ivy all shouted in unison. The girl screamed and ran out of the bathroom. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait," Alice looked at the test, then looked back up at Ivy.

"What? The results?" Ivy grabbed it from Alice and stared at it. She cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Guys..."

**Rixie; CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**Amanda; very nicely written, my friend.**

**Rixie; LEAVE A FUCKIN REVIEW! (:**

**Amanda; MOTHERFUCK!**

**Rixie; DOUCHE CRANK!**


	8. Happy Birthday Ivy!

**Amanda: THIS STORY IS GOING AWESOME!**

**Rixie: you're just happy abut what's happening in it.**

**Amanda: o.o maybe...**

**Rixie: IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!**

**Amanda: A girl can dream!**

**Rixie: PEOPLE JUST READ!**

**Ivy's POV**

"Guys..." I held the test in my palms, staring at the lines on it.

June and Alice ran over to me and looked at the results over my shoulder. June cupped her hands over her mouth and Alice's eyes widened.

"It's positive! What am I going to do?" I spun around, dropping the test, and hugged the girls tightly. I cried into their shoulders. I'm only seventeen! Gerard is twenty! He's gonna break up with me for sure!" I sobbed.

"Ivy, you're turning eighteen in three days. Did you forget? It's only a two year difference. And if he's going to be such a douchebag that he leaves you because of this, then you're better off without him anyway." June hugged my head with her hands.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I guess so. But if he _does _threaten to leave me, I'm getting an abortion. I can't handle it. I just can't." I pulled away and looked at my girls.

"I understand." Alice picked up the test and threw it into the trash can.

We all screamed when we saw the door slide open and the manager walk in. "Oh! I'm sorry girls, I didn't know you were- I'm gonna- I'm gonna go." She walked back out again.

We all laughed, but then I quickly got serious. I held up both of my pinkies. "You guys have to swear to me that you own't tell anyone. Not even Gerard. I'll do that." We all shook our pinkies and walked out and back to the limo. This is gonna be a rough couple of days.

**Mikey's POV**

I sat on the couch, looking at the laptop on my brother's lap. "So you're really gonna propose on her birthday?" I put on my mushy-lovey-dovey voice. "How sweet!"

Gerard threw a pillow at me. "Shut up! It's a surprise for _everyone_, not just Ivy. You're lucky I even told you." He scrolled down the webpage.

I laughed and scooted closer to my big bro. "Well, you're stuck with me, so deal with it."

He pointed to a ring. "What about this one?" It _was_ a really nice ring. It's one big rock with a bunch of smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"A little much. Maybe for the _wedding._" I poked Gerard in the side, mocking him about getting married.

"Fuck! Dude, watch the fucking stitches!" He clenched his teeth and held his side.

"Sorry man."

"Anyway. What about this one?"

It's a small square diamond with a few smaller ones on either side of the band. Well, there's two bands, forming an X. "That's perfect."

The girls walked into the hotel room. Gerard closed the internet window and shut the laptop. "Hi, ladies!"

Ivy waved and sat down on the dining room chair, staring out the window.

Alice waved her hand at Ivy. "Just leave her. She's been like that all day." I noticed Alice and Ivy wink at each other. It's probably nothing.

I looked at Gerard. He was slipping on his jacket. "We'll be right back. We need to go get something from the store. Mikey, come on." He kissed Ivy on the cheek, and she still didn't move. What's up with her?

**Ivy's POV**

The boys are going out, I wonder where. Probably for a birthday present for me, which he won't even want to give me once he finds out I'm...pregnant. I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! My life is over. I wonder what the MCR fans are gonna say on Twitter. They obviously all hate me already. I can't lose Gerard. I can't! I swear to everything that is good, I will kill myself if he leaves me. But, like June said, he would have to be a terrible person to leave me at a time like this. I pulled at my hair. Tears silently burned down my cheeks. I don't know how long I just sat here, but it was peaceful. All alone, able to think. I sat there appaerntly for two hours, because it was dark when Mikey and Gerard got home.

I got up and wrapped my arms around Gerard.

"Hey!" After a couple of seconds he pulled away from the hug. "You look terrible!"

"Hm, thanks. Means alot." I looked down shyly and laughed softly.

"Is something wrong?" He looked into my eyes curiously.

"No," I lied. "I'm just tired. What time is it?"

"It's only 7:30. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just alot going on, yanno?"

"I know how you feel. Wanna get into bed? We can just relax, watch some TV or something."

"Sure, that sounds awesome." I took his hand and walked into the bedroom. "I'm gonna change, I'll be in the bathroom."

He nodded.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and my oversized tee shirt I got from my university. Ocean County College, keeping it local. I closed to bathroom door, and the lights burned my eyes. n the full-body mirror, I really did look bad. I cleaned off all of my smudged makeup and brushed my hair. Better, but not perfect. I'm never perfect. That's what I like about myself; my imperfections. I pulled off my shirt and looked at my belly. _Is there a bump?_ I thought. _What will I do if there is? I guess I'd have to tell him right away. No. I''m waiting until tomorrow, at least. _I turned to my side, to see the smallest bump I've ever seen. I didn't even know if I should think that's a...baby growing, or if it's just nothing. I figured I might as well go to June about it. I finished changing, and rushed out of the room.

"Babe, is everything alright?"

I stopped, gripping the doorknob. I responded without looking at him, I couldn't right now. "Oh, nothing. I just forgot to remind June about something. Be right back." I ran to the room next to mine and shoved the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I looked at them, mouth hanging open in shock. I just wakled in on Juniper and Andy hooking up? Thats normal...

"Ivy! What's up?"

"What's _up?_" I have something to show you, but if you're too busy-"

"No!" She pulled me to the side of the room, near the door. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I swear to god I think there's a bump on my stomach. You have to see it!" I totally forgot about her and Andy's affair already. I pulled her by the arm back through Gerard and my bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Well?"

I lifted my shirt. She looked at my belly, then back to me, and made a face.

"What?" I looked at her.

"I just can't believe this. I mean, did you even tell him yet?"

"Quiet down! No, not yet. I think I'm gonna do it tomorrow, after the interview."

"Interview? OH YEAH! I almost forgot. Ugh, I don't wanna go. Can't we just have _one_ free day without stress?"

"It comes with fame, babe. But you know what _doesn't?_" I pointed at my lifted up tank top. "This. What are people gonna say? I hope they don't think I'm a whore or something. I mean, after I tell Gerard, and if everything ends up okay, I'll be a happy girl!"

Yeah, I guess so. I really don't think you need to worry. Gerard's a nice guy. Be glad _he's_ the father. And not that backstabbing bitch Bert."

I winced at his name. Bert McCracken. Ew. I remember, I dated him for 3 months before I found out that he's a lying, douchebag and a cheater. "I am. Fuck him."

"That's the Ivy I know."

We heard a knock at the door. "Is everything alright? June, Ivy? You in there?"

Gerard. "Fuck!" I mouthed to June. "Uh, yeah babe! You can come in. I actually have to talk to you anyway."

June looked at me. She mouthed : "You're gonna tell him?"

I nodded as my boyfriend opened the white door. "What's going on? Party in the bathroom or something?"

I smiled. "No, but I have to tell you something, it's kind of important. June?"

She gave me a double-thumbs-up and headed out back to her own room, probably to continue her games with Andy. Whatever.

**Gerard's POV**

Ivy was pacing around the giat luxorious bathroom. "It's crammed in here."

"We can go into the bedroom?"

"No, I think we should go for a walk. Nobody'll notice. I need a smoke anyway."

"There's a trail in the woods behind the hotel that Ray and I found earlier. Wanna head that way?"

She nodded. "I just need to find my slippers."

We walked out of the bathroom, and I threw on a jacket and pajama pants. Ivy came up to me, and kissed me on her tippy-toes. She's a lot shorter without heels on. "Gerard, I just want you to know, that I love you, and everything that's going on right now couldn't ruin anything between us. I just hope you feel the same, because I really believe."

"Why? Of course you know I love you with all my heart, why would I be having second thoughts now?"

Her eyes looked like rivers about to flood. She embraced me in a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Can we go somewhere? Alone?"

I nodded. We walked hand-in-hand out of the hotel room after I left a note on the fridge saying we went out. There was a big group of teenage girls in the elevator, and they were apparently fans. I heard a series of "Oh my gosh!" "So it's true!" "I love you guys!" and we signed a few autographs.

We walked out the back lobby doors into the warm September air. I wrapped my arm around Ivy's shoulder. It's pitch black out, I wonder what time it is anyway. I took out my iPhone. 11:37. We stepped through the dry leaves and pine needles until a couple of benches came into view in the woods. There was a series of torches that were supposed to be lit, so I went around and did so with my lighter.

"This is... beautiful." Ivy cocked her head, taking everything in.

"Just like someone I know." Ivy blushed and wiped her hair off her face. She sat down at one of the picnic tables, and I sat across from her. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes. You remember that night when you came back from the hospital, and we, yanno..."

Shit. "Yeah..."

"Well, I told June and Alice and when I did I also told them that I missed my period and I think I might be pregnant and then we bought a test and I took it and I got positive and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd leave me-" She started crying hysterically. "Gerard, I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have done that, I mean, was it too soon? And, and, and there's already a bump, and I don't know what to do! Gerard? GERARD!"

I'm completely mesmerised. Did Ivy really just say that? I'm a father? She's a mother? We're going to be _parents?_ She thought I'd leave her? Am I in shock?

"Gerard! Are you in there?"

"Wow."

She looked at me, curiosity and fear all bundled together. "Hon, penny for your thoughts. I could really use it right now."

"Ivy, all I can think is, why did you-, did something-, I'll never leave you!"

She stopped crying a little, and she's laughing. A relieved laugh. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, baby!"

I walked over to her, and sat down. I turned her face toward mine, and she pressed her lips to mine. We kissed for a few seconds, and Ivy opened her mouth up slightly, inviting me in. I opened mine too, and she slowly slipped her tongue in my mouth, and we just stayed like this. It was nice, to be in love.

I'm not sure how long we sat there for, but when Ivy pulled away, she said, "What are we gonna do for names?"

"Names?"

She looked at me. She took my hand and put it on her belly. "For him. Or her, I'm not sure yet."

"Oh, well if it's a boy, maybe something like... Mason? And if it's a girl, Bandit?"

"I love Bandit. It's... different. Beautiful."

I brushed her hair out of her face. "Just like you."

She smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "We should go in. It's getting cold."

I agreed. It _is_ getting chilly.

**~10 minutes later~**

We both finished taking off our coats. "Babe, I'm gonna fucking fall on the ground if I don't get some sleep."

"I'm not stopping ya!"

"Okay," she giggled.

We fell alseep shortly after that. Well, Ivy did. I could barely keep my eyes closed thinking about becoming a father.

**The next morning, June's POV**

Everyone's rushing around. We have thirty minutes to get ready and get to the Kerrang interview. I'm soo not looking forward to it, because of all the TMZ shit lately. Hopefully, eveyone will pull though though.

I straightened my hair and swiped my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. Then we all piled into the limo and off we went.

Ivy and Gerard were chatting, I guess everything ended up ok between them, and I sighed in relief. I got a text from Alice. _i see theyre doing fine. thnx god._ I replied with _i knew they would. ivy never listens to me tho. lol._ I put my phone away. Andy moved next to me.

"Hey," I didn't really know what to say.

"Hiya, June!"

"Um, what's up?" I knit my eyebrows. He's so confusing sometimes.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just bored. Entertain me."

"Um no?" I laughed. "How can I? I'm bored too."

He sighed dramatically. "ARE WE THERE YET?"

"Shut up! You're starting to sound like Ivy!" Alice yelled.

"Alice you're a bitch! You're lucky I love you so much. But really. Are we there yet?"

"Almost." the driver looked in the rearview mirror. "Were but a block away."

Everything was silent for the next 30 seconds of the ride, until the chauffer opened the door. We all made out way out and into the huge building. We snuck our way though a huge bundle of fans outside the skyscraper, all waiting to watch the interview through the glass walls.

We sat in our designated seats, and waited for the three interviewers to come in. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. I never really did good under pressure. I guess we'll see how it goes.

**Ivy's POV**

A short, fat woman, a tall, nerdy guy with glasses, and a normal-looking girl all walked in. I guess they're the interviewers. The normal one looked into one of the cameras and said, "Hello, Kayla McDermott here, with the Byzantine, My Chemical Romance and Black Veil Brides crews, here to get the answers to all of the questions America's asking. Here... are the celebrities." he fat chick handed everyone a microphone.

Gerard tapped his and smirked when it made a popping sound in the speakers.

"Well, welcome everybody, it's a great opportunity to have you here! How is everyrone?"

Everyone exchanged a series of "cool"s and "awesome"s.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear!" She handed her microphone to the tall guy, who has a clipboard in his hand.

"Hello, everyone, so everything's cool?" I nodded. "That's awesome. We have to congratulate you, for Love With Lost Hopes being the number one hit of September!"

"I knew it would be, we worked so hard on it." I smiled.

Gerard nodded in agreement, and Andy said, "Yeah, we rehearsed every little piece until it was complete perfection. We took a whole week before we hit the recording studio to get the final result. And loved it."

"That's great to hear. I'm proud of all of you guys. So how's the tour going? We hear there's a lot of drama going on, we heard about Ivy and Gerard, you guys are officially a couple, I see."

I looked down, I didn't even notice Gerard was holding my hand the whole time. I blushed and Gerard held up his microphone. "I guess you could say that." I nodded and smiled at the interviewers.

"That's so sweet. You two are the perfect match. I wish you guys the best of luck. But, what _I'm_ really interested in is, the pictures we found of June and Andy. What's up with those? Are you guys officially a couple too?"

Andy held up his micophone and scowled at the guy. "I don't really think it's anyone's business except for ours."

The fat chick got excited, she started jiggling. "Oh yeah! I saw those too. What is going on in this tour? Everyone in America's dying to know what's up with our three favorite bands! You can tell us, it'll be completey confidential. We wouldn't tell a soul."

June looked like she was about to explode. She held up her microphone and started yelling into it. "You just said "America's dying to know"! how could you not tell anybody if that's how you're gonna try to get information out of any of us! And why does it matter to anyone else here, we dated three years ago, remember? Or were you too busy prying all of the little specks of imformation out of other celebrities' lives to destroy their reputation? Because I'm not having it."

"Okay, we're sorry. Anyway, moving on. I notice Braxton's not here. Why is that?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "We had some- difficulties in the band. We might not be seeing him around Byzantine anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear! If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

**June's POV**

_Want to know what happened to Braxton, bitch? We kicked him out because all of this drama was caused by him! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here in the first place. In fact, he's the one that told you sleazy people everything, so you already know._ I tried to control my thoughts, but I don't know what came over me. I started hyperventilating, and i shoved my face in my hands. _Deep breaths,_ I reminded myself. But with the deep breaths, came tears. I sobbed to myself, hoping nobody else notices.

But of course, Andy leaps to the rescue. All of a sudden, he was sitting next to me with his arm around me. I looked up, but only through the creases in my fingers, and everyone seemed to be staring. I don't give a flying fuck right now.

Andy leaned his head down and said to my hair over my face, "June! Are you alright? Are these people bugging you?"

I felt my face grow hot. I feel like a 5-year-old. I nodded big. I wiped under my eyes and looked up. Andy looks so worried. I sniffed and embraced him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

The interviewers mumbled to each other and the normal looking one spoke up. "So, this relationsip _isn't_ a scam? You guys are back together?"

I looked her into the eyes and sais, "Shut the hell up, you fucking whore. Go mind your own damned business."

After that, Andy stood. "Guys, we should go. We're better than this." He started walking toward the door, and everyone else followed, and I stayed in the back with my girls, and Alice gave them the finger with her tattooed middle finger.

**At home, Ivy's POV**

It's 7:30, and we just ordered two pizzas. We're all too exhausted to even think about cooking, and Floyd hada coupon for "buy one get one free." I laughed. Only Floyd would keep stupid little local pizza parlor coupons like that. And it makes even _less_ sense, because it's a local shop and we're on a world tour. Whatever, free pizza!

The doorbell rang and Frankie got it. He handed the kid a 20, and he signed a napkin for him. He brought the pizza pies to the coffee table in the "living room."

"Finally! I'm starved!" Andy said, with his arm around June. Well, I guess they're offically a couple. I'm happy for them, really, I am.

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"What kinds did we get?" Mikey opened the boxes.

Floyd told us. "I got everyone's favorites. I got one that's half pepperoni, and half pineapple, and the other's half plain and half veggie."

Yes! Pineapple! We all grabbed a slice of what we wanted, and there was an extra veggie, which would've been Braxton's. I sighed. I wonder what our concert's gonna be like tomorrow.

When we all finished our food, we decided to play manhunt. Hell, why not? Bonding would be fun, since there has been alot of tension in the past few days.

We played seriously for awhile, but at some point we just started running around and hiding and scaring the shit out of each other in the dark. It was fun, until the stupid ass person in the hotel room next to us complained that we were being too loud. We went to bed after taht. I was exhausted, today was a long day.

**In the morning, Ivy's POV**

So, we slept in later than we planned to. It was 11:49 when we finally woke up. So we had barely over an hour to get ready for our concert. I put on neon pink skin tight jeans, and a green tank top under a torn black long sleeved shirt. I clipped in my green extensions and did my eyeliner. Ready! Wow, surprisingly, today I'm the last one finished. We all were super excited for this concert, because this is the last one in Jersey before we move on. The ride seemed like it was two seconds long, we were chattering about everything. And to make it all better, my birthday's tomorrow!

We were rushed onto stage, and we did our usual routine. We sang all of our popular songs, and Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance took their turns, and then we all preformed Love With Lost Hopes. I'm so jittery for our ending song, it's totally gonna steal the show.

Andy and I hid in the shadows on the stage, carefully remaining unseen. I watched Gerard walk out onto the stage one last time, and he put the microphone to his face. "When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city."

I walked out and stopped next to him. "He said, son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Andy's turn. "He said, will you defeat them, your demons, and all the nonbelievers, the plans that they have made?"

We all wrapped our arms around each other and sang in unison, "Because one day, I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade!"

We sand the rest of the song, enjoying ourselves and having fun. We all ran off stage after thanking the fans, as usual.

I jumped into a hug with Gerard. He spun me around. "That was amazing!"

When he let me down, we kissed. "I know! They totally loved it!"

Everyone was talking about how amazing that went.

Alice perked up. "We totally have to do that again! That ending song with the Black Parade, they went wild. Definetly a good idea, Ivy."

I smiled and made a mini-pose. "I'm full of them!"

We all laughed. Once we got home, we all just relazed for awhile, totally laid back. Like, even Andy was walking around in sweatpants. We were sitting on the couch watching _Ace Ventura_, until the commercials came on again.

"So, Ivy, what do you wanna do for your birthday tomorrow?"

I looked up. Floyd always asked me stuff like that. It's like he'd buy me the world if I asked for it. "Not sure, I guess we could just have a mini-party here or something. I don't wanna go all-out, with all the shit lately."

June nodded. "I get that."

"I'll get the cake!" C.C. declared.

"Sweet!" Jinxx replied, and they high-fived. Boys.

"Nothing too much. I wouldn't even care if it was a tiny little thing from frigging Carvel. Really. I'm not big for parties."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Since when? I remember your party last year, there had to be at _least_ 500 people."

"I'm more mature now." I said matter-of-factively.

"You can say that again!" June widened her eyes for a second, then took them back to the television. "Now everyone shut up. The movie's back on."

We all fell asleep on that same couch, just like we did watching _Scream._ I remember that, before I was pregnant, and before Braxton was gone, all drama-free and happy.

**The next day, Gerard's POV**

Andy already had a cake picked out. It's pretty big, because we have a lot of people! Everyone's already awake, except fo Ivy. She's still passed out on the couch.

"Gerard!" June said! She was in the bedroom. "Come here! I have something to show you."

Jesus. It's Ivy's birthday for God's sake! I slowly, cautiously walked up to the door, and I heard a slight _scratch._ "What the hell?" I slid open the door, to reveal a small, tuxedo kitten sitting at the doorway. But the black part was grey, and it had darket stripes on it. Leave me alone, I'm not the best with cat breeds. She (I'm guessing) had blue eyes. "Aww, who's this?" I picked up the tiny cow-licked ktten and held her in my arms.

"She's Ivy's birthday gift. She's really hyper, I don't know how long she's gonna hold out in here."

"June? Gee? Good morning!" Ivy rubbed her eyes. "Aww! A kitty!" I gave Ivy the baby. She cradled it in her arms. "Aww, for me?" She looked up at June.

"Happy birthday!" June gave her best friend a huge smile. "She's just a baby. And I talked to our next few hotel managers, and you're off the hook with her."

"June, you're the best friend ever!" She kissed the kitten's head and it purred gently. "I'll call her... Gizmo."

"That's perfect. Very fitting for her."

Ivy sat down on the bed and cuddled her newfound baby. "June, thank you so much."

The kitty soon fall asleep in her momma's arms. She carefully laid her down on the bed and we walked back to the living room.

**Ivy's POV**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said. "Happy birthday, Ivy!"

I blushed. "Thanks, guys." I went around and hugged everyone. "That's my gift to you guys, now you all have hug herpes!"

"Psh, you got it from _me_ in the first place." Ray winked at me.

I giggled. There was a giant cake on the table. "Guys! What did I say? You didn't have to-"

"Shh!" Andy scolded me. "Everyone, like we rehearsed."

I swear I died of laughter today. Died and went to heaven. It was ao funny, Andy pretending to be a conductor, and his failed attempt to teach everyone to scream as awesome as some of us can.

Everyone trying to scream the happy birthday song sounded like a flock of geese getting killed. After we laughed and chatted for a few minutes, we started eating the cake.

Once we finished our pieces, Gerard went around and said something in everyone's ear. Frankie, being Frankie, awkwardly scooted away when Gerard came near him. "Come here, you fag!"

By the time he was finished, everyone was cleared out of the room. "What's all this about?"

He walked over to next to my seat, and I turned to face him. He knelt down, and I had to take a _very_ deep breath to keep from fainting. I know what's happening. He's gonna pop the big question! "Ivy Maurine, my beautiful girlfriend, we've known each other for almost four months now, and we've been through it all already. People say we took things too far, too fast, but we made it this far already. You already know our feelings for each other, and that no matter what happens, we'll have each other's backs through thick and thin. So, I'm asking you, Ivy, do to me the amazing honor of marrying me?" He held out a beaufiful diamond ring.

**Amanda; :D Finally done!**

**Rixie; CLIFFHANGERS RULE THE WORLD!**

**Amanda; they already know what's gonna happen.**

**Rixie; WELL NOW THAT YOU SAID THAT, AND YOU MADE IT SO OBVIOUS**

**Amanda; Sorry Rixie.**

**Rixie; dumbass.**

**Amanda: REVIEWW!**


	9. Its About To Get A Little Less DramaFree

**Rixie; I think people are dying to cure their cliff-hanger herpes.**

**Amanda; cure it Rixie, cure it!**

**Rixie; THE REMEDY IS BELOW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D**

**We don't own BVB or MCR!**

Ivy's POV

"So, I'm asking you, Ivy, do to me the amazing honor of marrying me?" Gerard said. I probably looked like a complete dumbass, just standing there, jaw dropped, holding my breath. I literally didn't know what to say. Okay, let's break it down. We're in love, but we're on tour. This is the biggest decision of my life, and I'm only 18. I'm pregnant with this child, and he had said to me that he loves me and wants to spend his whole life with me. Am I dreaming? In shock? Wow, now I know how Gerard felt when I told him about the test.

"Ivy?" Gerard leaned his head in slightly. "Are you there?"

"Oh," I snapped out of it and looked at him. He smiled.

"Marry me."

I completely dodged my gut feeling and followed my heart. I knew it was the right way to go. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. "Okay."

Gerard stood up, mouth in a big smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling as I jumped on him. My arms wrapped around his neck in a huge hug and he lifted me up and twirled me around, holding me as tight as he could. I let go, and felt the tears flowing down like waterfalls on my cheeks. Me and Gerard kissed, and everyone piled back into the room, cheering like maniacs and attacking me and Gerard in hugs. After saying congratulations to us, I saw June and Andy holding each other and kissing in the crowd. I dropped my jaw when I saw Ashley and Alice kissing, too. Then, my lips reformed into a smile, because my world was complete.

Gerard looked me in the eyes and placed the gorgeous, breath-taking ring on my finger. "Happy Birthday Ivy." I hugged him again.

"I love you so much," I whispered, sobbing into his shoulder. Tears of joy.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

~Later that day~

"So, who's your wedding planner?" C.C. asked, clearly interested. All three bands were sitting in a circle in the new hotel we were put in. I looked over to Mikey, aware of his secret talent of organizing things.

"You sure?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows. I nodded.

"Please man?" Gerard looked at him.

"Anythig for you, bro," Mikey said and they touched knuckles. "But I'm gonna need help from everyone!"

"I'll be sure to lend a helping hand," Floyd said bitterly. Andy lightly punched him on the arm.

"Oh, don't be so glum," he said dumb-like, sitting next to June, with her legs overlapping his.

"I'm not glum!"

"Okay, how about we all stop talking!" Alice declared. Ashley giggled.

"Okay," Gerard looked at me. "Let's leave Gerard and Ivy alone now!" he made hand movements toward the door. They followed his orders. Although right before the door closed, June yelled, "THAT MEANS THEY'RE MAKING OUT!"

I laughed out loud. "Oh, June."

Gerard smiled at me and leaned in, kissing me. "So, Mrs. Way, how do you like the ring?"

"It's amazing," I said, gazing at the sparkly diamond ring wrapped around my finger. "Perfect."

"Like you?"

"No, almost as perfect as me." I giggled, kissing him once more. I suddenly had a jerk of pain in my stomach, so I yelped, which made me let go of Gerard. I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Gee asked, brushing the bangs out from my face. I quickly ran into the bathroom. Holding my hair up with one hand, I used the other hand to grip the toilet as I threw up. Well, I thought, there goes the cake.

"Oh my god," Gee held up my hair for me. "Is this a symptom?"

I nodded and puked again. When I was finally done, I grabbed the toilet paper and wiped my mouth with a disgusted look plastered onto my face. Gerard was the same.

"God, baby," he rubbed my back. "I hate seeing you like this."

"Then I feel bad for you, 'cause it gets a lot worse," I stated, looking back on my prior knowledge of pregnancy. Ew. Gerard pulled out his phone and clicked on Twitter.

"What are you tweeting?" I said in a stern voice. He showed me what he tweeted: 'Meet my new fiancée, everyone!' then a little picture of me and him with my ring on. I smiled.

"Thank you for supporting me." I hugged him. He embraced me tighter.

"Anything for you, future wife."

Andy's POV

"Aren't Gerard and Ivy so cute?" June gazed up at the ceiling and smiled. "That proposal was amazing!"

I sat across from her on my bed, looking at her and grinned. "Yeah, I'm really happy for them. They've came a real long way."

"Right? It's so romantic."

I moved closer to her, running my hand up and down her thigh. "Do you think I'm romantic?"

She stared at me, somewhat frozen for a moment. Then she smiled again. "Of course I do, baby."

"Liar."

"No, really! I love everything about you, so I think you're plenty romantic." she held my face with one hand. "Really."

"Good, 'cause you can use a little work." I joked. She made an "O" with her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed and pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me. "I'm just kidding. You're amazing."

She cocked her head to the side and giggled. She slowly started leaning in, but then I leaned in quickly and kissed her, hard. She grinned into the kiss and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and begged for an entrance. She opened her mouth and my tongue swooped in, French-kissing her. Her lips moved with mine and she started to unbutton my black and blue flannel.

"Hey Andy, are you in-" Jake stopped at the door. "Whoaa."

June looked at him, blushed and got up off of me. I grunted and started walking towards the door. "Thanks alot, asshole." I said to Jake as I passed him.

"Sorry! I just had to show you this. We might have a problem."

I followed Jake outside to find something horrible. My jaw dropped as I stared at the beaten-up, painted-on, junkwagen that was our tour bus.

"Hey, what's going on?" June followed me outside, then her eyes went wide and she cupped a hand over her mouth. "Who did this!"

"You guys okay?" Ivy and Gerard ran out. Ivy gasped and clung onto Gerard's arm. "What the hell!"

"I don't know, Jake just took me out here," I looked at Jake. He shrugged his shoulders.

Ivy's expression went angry and she turned to Gerard. "Gerard, gimme your phone."

He handed her his phone and she flipped through it. "Holy shit."

"What?" I asked, taking the phone. "Oh god," I scrolled down Gerard's twitter, seeing all the negative posts and pissed off fans. "I might know who destroyed the bus."

"No shit, Sherlock! What are we gonna do?" Gerard said, frustrated. He grabbed his phone and dialed our tour manager, telling him the news. "Are you fucking with me right now? We can't hold off the tour any more! Mhm. Fine." he shouted into the phone, shrugged at us, and walked back inside with Ivy following him.

"This sucks," I sighed and grabbed June's hand and pulled her back inside.

Gerard's POV, Later That Day.

"JUUUUNNEEE!" Ivy screamed, tears rolling down her face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHERE'S MY SANDWICH?"

"IM COMING!" June was running all around the kitchen, making a huge mess, trying to make a sandwich as fast as she could, she leaped over the couch and gave Ivy the sandwich. Ivy scarfed it down as fast as lightning and smiled the biggest smile ever. She fell into June's arms, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"JUNEE! YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVERRR!" she cried, smiling wider. June stared at me with wide eyes and mouthed, 'Mood swings.'

"Hey Ivy, why don't you and Gerard go into your room and talk about wedding stuff!" June suggested. Ivy popped her head up and smiled at me.

Dammit.

Andy's POV

"Everybody! We're going to the bar, and you're all coming!" Ashley exclaimed. We heard 'okay!'s and 'sure, let's go!'s from around the hotel.

"I'm gonna stay here," June said, smiling smallishly. Ashley frowned.

"Yeah me too," I chimed in, holding June's hands.

"Me too," Alice said from the couch. "And I'm pretty sure Ivy and Gerard are gonna pass, too."

"Oh alright. See ya!" Ashley kissed Alice on the cheek and everyone pulled out of the door and headed to the limo waiting for them outside.

"Why didn't you wanna go?" I asked June, our foreheads touching.

"I'm just tired, don't feel like getting wasted tonight," she shrugged.

I moved in closer to her. "Well that's too bad," I fake-frowned. She giggled and lightly pressed her lips against mine.

"Get a room!" Alice said, pretending to stick her finger down her throat. I flipped her off.

"I gotta go change, I'm all sweaty," I said, pecking June on the forehead. "Be right back."

"Okay. Alice, do you have the hair straightener you borrowed from me?" June asked Alice.

"Errmm..."

"Oh sorry babe, I borrowed it. It's in my bathroom."

"I'll get it," Alice got up and followed me into my room, and into the bathroom. When she came out with the flat iron, she stopped in front of me.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"You and June," she started. "What's up with that?"

"What do you mean? I love her."

"Mhm..." she started walking past me with a smirk. I grabbed her arm and she spun around.

"Seriously, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's just..." she sat on my bed. "She doesn't seem like your type. I always thought you would go after a bad girl or something."

"Alice, what's your point?"

"I don't know, I just thought you'd go after someone else like Ivy..." she smiled. "Or, yanno... Me."

I then got the sense that Alice may be coming on to me. What? Isn't she with Ashley now? Wow, what a bitch. Although, she wasn't that bad, and maybe... No! You're with June now, you can't be thinking like that!

Alice walked closer towards me and pushed my bangs out of my face. "Ashley and June never have to know." she whispered next to my neck, sending a chill down my back.

JUNE IS IN THE NEXT ROOM, I reminded myself. JUNE IS ONE ROOM AWAY, DON'T SCREW THIS UP. YOU LOVE JUNE NOW. ALICE IS TURNING YOU ON. DO NOT KISS HER. DO. NOT. DO. IT!

Alice kissed my cheek, running her lips toward mine and kissed my lips. I kissed back lightly, not following my conscience. What am I doing? I don't like Alice! What is it that makes her suddenly so kissable? While thinking, the kiss had grown faster, and she had stuck her tongue down my throat. I am in DEEP SHIT. Goddamned hormones! I couldn't stop; I French-kissed her harder, and I felt her unbuckling my studded belt and unzipping my jeans. My pants slipped off and she threw off her shirt and threw it. We made out for about three more seconds, before I heard someone loudly clear their throat at the door. My body froze, and I slowly let loose from Alice and looked up at the now open doorway, seeing my girlfriend leaning against the door with tears streaming down her face.

"June..." I breathed. She shook her head and ran full speed out the door, leaving my heart to shatter into pieces. I think I just made the biggest mistake of my entire life...

Ivy's POV

"I love you," I said to Gerard, playing with his hair. He smiled at me.

"I love you too," he looked at my eyes, then his eyes trailed down, and he placed his hand on my stomach. "And I love our baby."

I smiled at him, kissed him, and placed my hand over his. We both were smiling at each other, still holding my stomach when the rest of the bands piled in through the front door, scaring the shit out of me. They stared at me and Gerard with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Floyd, Jinxx and Ray said in unison. All of a sudden, June ran in through the room.

"YOU DOUCHE BAG! DONT EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, MOTHERFUCKER!" she cried with a tear-stained red face. She ran out the front door and slammed it.

Alice and Andy stumbled in; Alice straightening out her shirt and Andy buckling up his pants, both of their hair a MESS.

"Where the hell is June!" Andy yelled sternly. I pointed towards the door, and he ran out the door, screaming June's name. Ashley stared angrily at Alice.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" he shouted at her and ran into his room. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but she gave it up.

Things were about to get a lot less drama-free.

**Rixie; :3**

**Amanda; NICE!**

**Rixie; oh, how I love cliffies.**

**Amanda, REVIEW, FUCKASS!**


	10. It's A Girl!

**Amanda: yeaah! We hit the double-digits!**

**Rixie: PARTAAAY-**

**Amanda: No.**

**Rixie: BITCH**

**Amanda: READ PEOPLE!**

**June's POV**

What a fucking poser! How could he even come close to saying he loves me, when he's behind my back doing things with Alice? _Alice._ The one person that I honestly trusted, other than Ivy, of course. But, she just turns her back on me! I slammed the door shut, hoping Andy's preicous face was right there, chasing after me. I fell back against the hotel wall, and slid down and curled up into a ball, crying into my knees. After a few seconds of yelling coming from inside the room, the door slammed open, and it pained my eyes to see Andy towering over me.

"June," he said gently. "I'm-"

"Save it," I snapped. "Haven't you caused me enough pain already?" I wiped my eyes and ran back into the hotel room. I ignored everyone staring, but most eyes were on Ivy and Gerard anyway, and slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

I heard him trying to pry the door open. "June, please! I can explain everything! Just, let me in."

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath. I opened the door two or three inches, just so he could see how miserable I probably look right now, just to make him feel bad. "What do you want?"

"To apologize, to expect a forgivness, to fall in love with you again. Juniper, please-"

The tears came back and I closed the door.

I heard Floyd making sure he heard himself right. Shit, right now I feel really bad for the kid. "Did you just say you're _pregnant?_"

Ivy responded with "Five months already. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice!"

"Yeah, we were going to tell you anyways." Gerard added in. I wish I could be out there right now. But I don't think I could handle seeing either of _them_ right now.

**Floyd's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Gerard and Ivy both are wearing stupid grins, and everyone seems happy for them. Except for Alice and me. Alice always thought they took things too quickly. Everyone was talking right now, and it was a perfect time for me to escape.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. This is my frst time doing this, but I opened the medicine cabinet and took out a sharp razor. Now seems like a good time, because the one person I really love is knocked up and engaged to someone she's known for not even a year.

I gripped the razor and placed it on my skin, after a few seconds of concentration, I grew the balls to slide it across my skin. MOTHERFUCK. That fucking burns. Why do people do this to relieve themselves? Then I felt a surge throughout my body, as if I wanted to do it again, so I did, almost 10 more times. _I should really stop,_ I thought. _This isn't me. I'm better than this._

I took out a washcloth, dampened it, and cleaned off my bloody wrist. I threw it into the hamper and put my wristbands back on. Surprisingly as ever, I felt a bit better.

**An hour later, Ivy's POV**

"GERARDDDD!" I screamed. It's like, 10:30 already. I asked him a whole minute ago, where is my fucking ice cream sundae!

"Coming, hon!" He opened the door, and I saw a bowl in his hands. "Okay, so you wanted strawberry and mint chocolate chip ice cream with caramel, whipped cream, and Christmas-colored sprinkles?"

A huge smile grew on my face! "PERFECT!" I greedily grabbed at the bowl and started shoving it down my throat. "I hate this show." I flipped the channel to the Animal Planet, and commericals were about to start. One of those ASPCA commercials with the sad animals came on, and I started hysterically crying. "Gerard, why are those animals to neglected? WHY ARE PEOPLE SO INCONSIDERATE?"

Gerard closed his eyes and sighed. I think I'm annoying him. "Ivy, I don't know why those poor kitties and puppies are treated like that. Do you want me to donate to the ASP-"

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I looked at him and his eyes bulged out.

"A thousand?" He unlocked his phone. "That's a little much, don't you think?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT GERARD!" My eyes started tearing up again. "Think of the poor neglected animals!" I grasped his hands in mine. "_Pleaseee?_"

"Not a thousand, okay, sweetie, how about 250?" He wiped off my tears with his thumbs when I finally pulled apart.

"Sure. As long as we're doing it for a good cause. Speaking of animals, where's Gizmo?" I raised an eyebrow. "Here, kitty kitty! Here, Gizmo girl! I've got catnip!" She came trotting in, her pink studded collar's bell jingling lightly as she walked. "There's my girl." I smiled. Gerard did, too. She hopped up into the bed happily and snuggled between the lumps we were making from under the covers. I stroked her fur. She purred and rolled onto her back. I laughed. "She's so adorable!"

Gee nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But not as adorable as someone I know..." He poked my arm.

I looked over at him, and we kissed, but just a quick peck because Gizmo got up between us and meowed obnoxiously in our faces. I cracked up. "Are you hungry, baby? Do you want daddy to feed you?"

Gerard smirked and got out of bed. He filled up her bowl with food and water, and she started eating, satisfied. I passed out. I needed a nap, this baby's frigging exhausting me.

**The next day, Gerard's POV**

Everyone's up, and preparing for our concert. I didn't want to do it, I'm so tired. I'm like Ivy's own little servant now, I'm so glad theres only 4 months left until- yanno. I'm a dad. She's a mom. We're parents. I wonder what she's gonna wear, the bump might be a little obvious.

She joined us all in the living room where we waited, and she did a good job covering it up. She's got a leather vest on. She sat down next to me and I grabbed her hand. "What if you start feeling sick again?" I tried to look worried.

She shrugged her shoulders and she lifted the corner of one of her lips. "I don't know. I'm just gonna hope for the best. You should, too babe."

"It's kind of hard, since you've been sick for the past four days!"

She squeezed my hand. "I feel fine, Gerard, trust me. I wouldn't go if I didn't."

I sighed. "Okay, whatever. I trust you." She smiled, and we left for our concert.

**At the concert, Ivy's POV**

Okay. Deep breaths. Why am I so nervous? Oh right. I'm fucking pregnant and there's thousands of people threatening my life by the minute. That's a pretty good reason. Gerard started to sing, and I walked out on stage, singing perfectly in sync to Love With Lost Hopes. So far, so good. Until we reach the second chorus. I was bending over from screaming so hard, and threw up all over stage. _Gross!_ That's fucking disgusting. I puked again. Shit. Why now, of all times? The music sopped, and Gerard pulled me up. I ran backstage, where the stage crew looked like they just saw a ghost- faces completely drained, pale all over, and shocked faces. "Guys, I'm fine-" I had to stop. I ran as fast as I could into the bathroom, and puked up our lunch. Dammit. I rested my elbows on the seat and rubbed my temples. This is worse than ever.

"Ivy? Ivy! are you alright!"

"GERARD! This is the ladies room!"

"I could give less of a fuck, I'm worried about _you,_ not the bathroom."

I got sick again. "Babe, I wanna go to the-" *puke* "-hospital."

"Good idea. Do you think you can get into the limo alright?"

"Probably, but I think bringing a trash can or a bag or something might be a good idea."

"I'll go get one. You, wash your face and get a glass of water. I'll be RIGHT back." He went out the door.

I washed my face as he said, and walked out of the bathroom. Alice and June attacked me. "What the hell?" I rasped.

"What was that?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to the hospital with Gerard though."

"Good luck!"

"Feel better!"

"Thanks girls." We all group hugged.

I got a bottled water and took small sips. My stomach grumbled. Not again! I took a deep breath and it slowly faded.

My beautiful Gerard came up to me on the couch backstage. "Do you wanna go?"

I nodded and slowly, painfully got up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I held his hand. We climbed into the limo and I stared out the window nervously until we got there. Gerard did, too. The chauffer opened the door and Gerard helped me out. I looked at the huge hospital towering over us.

"Come on, baby." Gerard wrapped his arm around mine and we started walking.

We got escorted to a big hospital room and waited anxiously for the nurse to come in.

**June's POV, at home**

Andy flicked on the TV. Ugh, why in the hell would he turn TMZ on? Retard. I watched absently until I heard _Alice, Andy, Ashley and June: Love Confusions? And Ivy and Gerard: Ivy PREGNANT?_ Then it showed pictures of Alice and Andy hooking up, and me from that night, crying outside the door and Andy trying to convince me it was an accident, and then best of all, a video clip of Ivy and Gerard walking into the hospital, and I turned up the volume.

_"It's already been 5 months, they'll probably be able to give me an UltraSound and see if it's a boy or girl."_

_"Are you excited?"_

_"Well, it's gonna be a big responsibility. I'm a little more nervous than excited." _

Andy flipped out. "Those fucking pricks! Are we _ever_ not being spied on?"

Ashley was the most pissed out of everyone. He glared across the couch at Andy and Alice, who were sitting awkwardly close to each other, and then did the unexpected. He looked over and kissed me! I was somewhat hesitant. _What the hell? Is Ashley coming onto me? Maybe I should kiss him back, to make Andy jealous. But I really do love Andy. But I saw what he did with Alice. _I kissed him back. He put his fingers through my hair, and I rubbed his thighs, and he slipped me his tongue. I smiled small-y and put one of my hands on his cheek.

"Get the fuck off her!" Andy jumped ninja-style over the coffee table, and tackled Ashley to the ground.

Alice and I just looked at each other, jaws dropped and eyes bulging.

"Holy shit!" Gerard's voice?

"What have we missed!" Ivy shouted.

They stood at the door. Andy and Ashley kept brawling on the floor, and Alice excplained everything.

"Oh shit! How does the press know about _her_?"

I smied so huge. "So they said it's a girl?"

Gerard nodded, and smiled for a second. He walked over and sat down on the couch, me still sitting backwards staring at Ivy.

She had a worried face on under her wide smile. I know it. I know her. She unlocked her iPhone, and almost dropped it. She cupped her hand over her mouth and her eyes got wide. "Babe, I think you should see this!"

Gerard came and looked over her shoulder and took her phone in his own hands. "This is retarted!"

Ivy slumped down in a dining table chair and hid her face in her hands.

"What's going on?" I looked from Ivy, to her phone, and to Gerard.

Gerard tossed me her phone. "Look at the trending topics on twitter. _What the hell, TMZ?_ I tapped the link t osee fans raging about Ivy being pregnant. I smacked my palm to my forehead. "Well, this sucks!"

Ivy got up silently and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I gave the phone back to Gerard and he went in after her, closing the door again.

**Ivy's POV**

I plopped down on the bed and stared stright at the wall, curled up into a ball. Gerard sat down next to me and started typing furiously. I looked at what he was saying. _People, its really not funny anymore. If you were good fans, you'd be happy for me and Ivy. But when the day comes that fangirls take over the world, My Chemical Romance will break up. So I'd recommend you STFU. Be happy for us! Damn._

I took his phone. "Babe, you don't have to-"

"No. I want to. It's the only way we can make it though this; together." He kissed my cheek.

I rested my head on his shoulder and for once in the past week, relaxed.

**Two hours later**

I woke up and Gerard was not passed out, too. I quietly crawled to the foot of the bed and walke out into the ''kitchen.'' Gizmo was sleeping peacefully on the couch, and the hotel seemed dead. Where did everyone go? WHATEVER. I made myself a bowl of popcorn and put butter and chocolate syrup on it. I sat down and watched Viva La Bam until Gerard woke up.

"Good morning!" I said.

"What time is it?" He rasped sleepily.

I flipped my hair. "It's 6:30. Come sit with me!" Bam's theme song blasted through the speakers. _I'm the king of rock 'n' roll!_

He hopped over the back of the couch and casually landed next to me. He grabbed for a piece of popcorn, but then stopped. "What did you do to the popcorn?"

"I PUT CHOCOLATE ON IT!" I cracked up.

He smiled. "Cravings, still?"

I filled my mouth. "Guess so," I said. I turned toward him. "Babe, I'm scared."

"Me too!" He said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Gerard! I'm being serious." I turned his head so he was facing me. "All of this crap. I'm really getting worried. I think Byzantine should take a break tomorrow night."

"If that's what you think is best, you can take the longest break you want. I've been telling since day 1, all I want is for you to be happy."

I kissed him. After five seconds, he pulled away. "I love you."

Our foreheads touched. "I love you, too." I kissed him again and then we kept watching the show. Everyone piled back in though the front door of the hotel room, carrying bags. "Where were you all?"

"Grocery shopping!" Andy said.

"Going through hell on Earth." June complained.

C.C. giggled like a little girl. "We didn't wanna bug you lovebirds because you were sleeping."

"Yeah, now you're doing some really important things with your lives, watcing Bam and all." June rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" I laughed and shut the TV off. Gerard and I walked over to everyone and helped put food away.

"Was it really necessary that all of you went?" I raised an eyebrow.

Frankie talked without even looking up. "I thought it was a good idea to have everyone go so we didn't have to carry so much shit on our way back. But I think we scared a lot of little kids. Especially Andy."

I looked everyone over. "Probably because you're in your fucking concert makeup!"

"There was a little kid, maybe four years old, she took one look at them and started crying and ran away." Alice giggled.

"NICE!" I put away a box of pop tarts. "Anyway guys, I was thinking about the concert tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mhm..."

People nodded.

"I think because of all the drama going on, Byzantine should take a little break at tomorrow's gig."

Alice and June stared at me. Floyd just kept doing his own thing. I feel so bad for him. "Well?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Same. It'll probably be more _safe_, too."

We all ate dinner, and then watched _Can't Hardly Wait. _I love this movie! I don't know about anyone else, but I fell asleep while watching it.

**In the morning, Braxton's POV**

I just woke up to a disturbing video on TMZ. I straightened my hair and pulled a red beanie over it. I got into my car and drove the short 20 miles to the hotel where everyone was staying. There was a short fat woman at the front desk in the lobby. "Hello Braxton, where have you been? I haven't seen you with everyone lately! I've heard some nasty rumors..."

"They're not rumors. They're true. I have to see Ivy, she asked for me to come. Can I have a key?" She handed me one. "Thanks."

I waited impatiently in the elevator until it stopped at floor 8. I walked down the hallway to room 417 and opened the door. Sure enough, Ivy sat on the couch, looking sicker than I've ever seen her, rubbing her stomach over a blanket. June walked over to her with a glass of water.

"Braxton!" June's face lit up. "What are you doing here?" She hugged me tightly.

"Visiting..." I looked around. "Where's Alice? And everyone else?"

"Alice decided to go to the concert, because she's so clingy with Andy lately, as you probably saw on TMZ."

"I heard. I'm so sorry, June!" I made a sympathetic face.

"I could give less of a fuck anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Braxton, aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Ivy opened her arms and flailed them around weakly.

I walked over and sat on the coffee table. "How have you been, Mrs. Way?"

She blushed. "Not yet. Soon, though!" She held up a glistening diamond ring.

"That's... nice. I see I've missed alot." I started, but was interrupted by Ivy's throwing up into the trash can sitting next to her.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"So, you're pregnant now! How's Floyd been taking it?"

June joined in "Couldn't tell ya. He just sits in the bedroom with the door locked. Maybe he'll open it for you."

"I'll give it a try." I walked to the second bedroom and knocked. No response. "Floyd, it's me Braxton!" Still no answer. I took the key and picked the lock. I opened the door, and the light was on in the connecting bathroom. I tiptoed over, and looked in the mirror's reflection. I winced as I watched Floyd repeatedly dragging a razor across his skin in the corner of the bathroom. "FLOYD!"

He jumped. He looked at me with big eyes, and slowly stood up, putting a wet washcloth on his arm.

"Don't even. I already saw. Why?"

He pointed out the door with the razor. "Because of that. Her. Him. Everything that's been happening." His eyes looked about to flood.

"Dude. Don't cry, and don't even sink down to this level. You're better than this."

"I know, I keep telling myself, but this... calms me. You wouldn't understand-"

I rolled up my tight jeans a few inches till I thought I would lose circulation. I looked down in disgust at my cut up leg. "I would."

His eyes widened. "Dude."

"I want you to stop this. Okay? The press will figure it out sooner or later, and then you're screwed."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, I bet they _would _ oh-so-coincedentally find out about it after you left, now wouldn't they Braxton?"

"Floyd, I would never-"

"I think you should go."

"Okay bro. Whatever." I walked out to the main living room. "Guys, I should go. It was nice seeing you. But first, June, I gotta tell you something." I told her in her ear what I saw Floyd doing.

"Okay. I'll talk to him. Thanks Braxton! It was so nice seeing you!" She hugged me again.

"You too! Bye Ivy!" She waved at me. I walked out the front doors of the lobby right when a limo drove up. _Just in time!_

**Gerard's POV**

"We're home!" I yelled through the hotel room.

"HI!" Ivy yelled obnoxiously loud back to me. We both giggled and I sat down at the other end of the couch, rubbing her leg. "Braxton came by!"

"Really? Was he nice?"

"No. He fucking came in and tried to murder us." She made a herp-derp face at me.

I cracked up. "Okay good, then he paid attention to my lessons."

Ivy sat up and smacked my head lightly. "Shut up." She groaned. "I've been sick again!"

I knit my eyebrows. "Will it stop soon? I hate seeing you like this!"

"Sooner or later. As long as I pull through, but I think little Bandit is worth it." I leaned down and kissed her belly.

There was a knock at the door, and me, being me, yelled, "IT'S OPEN!"

The door swung open and a group of paparazzi stood in the doorway, flashing pictures and holding microphones.

"Whoa!" Ivy said lightly.

I ran up to the door and slammed it shut, and held my weight against it to keep it like that. "That was my fault, I'll handle them, okay babe? I'll be right back."

And I made a daring escape out the door into the mob of people waiting.

**Amanda; DONE!**

**Rixie; FINALLY!**

**Amanda; I interpreted Can't Hardly Wait because that's the movie I'm named after!**

**Rixie; WHO CARES GODDAMNIT!**

**Amanda; Bitch**

**Rixie; OMFG REVIEW :D**


	11. Fuck, Again?

Rixie; I DON'T FEEL LIKE MAKING A LONG A.N.

Amanda; BUT I LOVE TH-

Rixie; shut the fuck up.

We don't own MCR or BVB!

Gerard's POV

"Gerard! Gerard!" a lady in a business suit yelled at me, followed by about a million other people, formed into a giant throng of paparazzi. "Your last tweet, what was with that? I'm guessing you watched TMZ? What are you gonna do about your and Ivy's baby?"

More press poured in, closing me into a corner in the hallway. "What are your thoughts on Alice and Andy hooking up? Any news on that? Oh come on, we wont spill!" a man stuck a microphone into my face and a camera got a good shot of my angry expression.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Your stitches, didn't get hurt when you and Ivy conceived the baby?"

"Any names for the child yet?"

"How is the band taking it?"

"Any thoughts on the tour so far?"

"Gerard, look at the camera! We go live in 5, 4-"

"Gerard! Over here!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted at everyone. They seemed to back up a bit. "EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FRIGGING MOUTHS AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO ANSWER ANY, AND FRANKLY, YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF! LEAVE ME, IVY, ANDY, JUNE, AND EVERYONE ELSE ALONE! GO BOTHER SOME OTHER BAND!"

"Gerard, how do you think some fans will react to that outburst when it gets posted on our websites?" a broad-shouldered man stepped up to me and held his microphone up to my mouth. I felt my face go hot. Before I knew it, my rage just took over me, and I smacked my fist into the man's jaw. I heard gasps come from all around the crowded hallway.

"Damn, you guys are so dramatic!" I said angrily, letting out a big breath. After that, I got attacked once again by the mob of paparazzi for the next half an hour.

~Meanwhile, Andy's POV~

I sat boredly on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, awkwardly glancing over at June every five seconds. I don't even care if she notices.

Alice's door swung open, and she walked out, looking like… nevermind. Let's just say her fishnet stockings, black leather heels, and black strapless tank-top reminded me of an extremely friendly girl I met on the corner of a dark street in New York City. "Hey Andy," she sat so close to me, I felt her breath on my neck. She wrapped her leg around mine and rested her elbow on my shoulder. I scooted over a little, feeling uncomfortable. Is she trying to make June hate me even more? Probably. She continued to lay all over me.

She sat on my lap, straddling me. She put both hands on my cheeks and got so close to me, our foreheads barely touched. I moved my head back and tried getting her off of me but she wouldn't let loose.

"Oh come on, silly. She doesn't care," Alice whispered. I looked over to June, who was staring at me. She looked away when our eyes met. "Come on, lets go back to your room and finish what we started."

Then, June sighed, just loud enough that I could hear. She rested her head on her arm and her eyes started to tear up. My anger took the best of me and I flipped Alice off of me, and she landed face-first onto the couch next to me. I knew talking to June was no use, so I stopped angrily to my room and slammed the door. I screamed and punched the wall, leaving a gigantic hole as residue of my misery. I slumped down on my bed, and buried my face in my hands. I felt tears run down my face, which I didn't recall making. If only she'd come back to me, I thought. Then this would all be over.

Ivy's POV

I saw Andy run past me and shut his door with his makeup staining his cheeks. I sighed, and decided I should talk to him. Somewhat hesitant, I knocked on his door and waited for an answer. The sound of footsteps trailed fast from the back of his room to the door.

"June!" he opened the door, and then he frowned again. "Oh, it's just you."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes and walked in, sitting on his bed. I patted the space next to me. "Sit, we're talking."

"Damnit," he cursed, then slumped down next to me. I rubbed his back.

"Whats gotten you so shook-up?"

"What do you think?" he said slowly and rested his forehead in his hands.

"June is obviously a sensitive girl, you should've used your brain before you hooked up with Alice."

"Yeah, I realize," Andy sighed. I noticed he was stuttering and silently sobbing between breaths.

I looked at him. "My god, you're all shaky," I pulled him into a hug and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he needed attention. When we pulled away, I softly pressed my hands against his cheeks and stared into his eyes, letting him know it was all gonna be okay. He clearly got the wrong message. He looked at my lips and leaned in, pressing his against mine for a split second. I had pulled away by then.

He stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why-"

"Its okay, I know you're going through a hard time," I sighed softly, knitting my eyes in worry.

He looked down at the carpet. "I love her so much, I just cant get her out of my head… and now she hates me, and wont t-talk to me, a-and I'm just… just regretting what I did soo much… I feel like falling down and dying." He sobbed. My heart literally sunk down into my rib cage. I didn't know he loved her that much…

"Hey, Ivy-" Gerard started when he – rudely, by the way – walked into Andy's room. "Everything okay in here?"

Andy looked up at Gerard, revealing his tear-stained face, probably. Gerard widened his eyes, opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I'm not gonna ask. Ivy, a word?"

I nodded and walked out the door. Taking one last glance at Andy, I shut the door. I really do feel bad for him.

"We have a situation," Gerard whispered to me in a serious and worried tone. My expression turned grim when I read his eyes and noticed that he was gonna give me some bad news.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Well, when I left before," he started. "And I got caught up with the press again, and one thing led to another and-"

"Gerard, what did you do?"

"I kinda..." he whispered. "Well they kept interrogating me with the stupidest questions and after I told them off, another guy stuck his big-ass microphone in my face so I punched him out."

"Gerard!" I smacked his arm.

"Sorry! They're annoying!" he rubbed his arm. "And OW!"

"Suck it up, sweetie. What are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't know! But all I know is two of the cameras got footage of me punching him. It's being posted on their websites."

I sighed, realizing how much of a shit I give. Not much, considering how much shit I gave with all the other drama, I'm just drained of shit. "Of course."

"I'm so sorry," he hugged me and kissed my head. From behind him, Andy came back out of his room, looking much better. He went into the fridge to get a soda.

Andy's POV

"Anyone want one?" I asked loudly, holding up my Coke. "June?"

"Don't you say my name," she snapped back. I sighed and shut the fridge.

"God June, you don't have to be such a bitch," Alice said, casually flipping through the pages in her magazine, sprawled out lazily on the couch.

"Um, excuse you?"

"Ladies, ladies!" I stepped in. June nudged me out of the way.

"Stay out of it, Andy," she said, getting closer to Alice. Alice stood up and they stared each other down with hateful eyes. After a moment of silence, they broke out into a huge battle of curses and I stood there watching them, speechless. Then I figured I must've looked pretty stupid, so I joined in the bicker war.

"What the fuck's going on?" Ashley jogged in. Once he spotted me, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you again, causing shit."

"Bro, shut the fuck up, seriously!" I came at him. He spouted back from nasty comment and we kept going like that. The entire room filled with brawls.

"GUYS! MEETING!" C.C. and Frankie said from Frankie's room. All four of us gathered in there, mumbling under our breaths.

"Kay, good!" Frankie shouted and him and C.C. shut the doors behind us, locking us in.

"GUYS!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"No! Not until you guys stop fighting and make up!"

I sighed and slid my back down the door. "Fuck."

"Hey, Alice started it," June said, holding her hands up as if surrendering.

"What are you, four?" Alice spat.

"Alice, calm down!" Ashley yelled.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Stop being a bitch!"

Alice stalked her way over to Ashley. "Why do you all of a sudden hate me so much?"

"Why don't you go ask your new boyfriend?" Ashley smirked then made a straight face again.

"Oh my god..." June sighed and rested her face in her palm.

"June, none of this is your fault." Ashley said sympathetically and rubbed her back.

"Hey," I walked over there and warned him with my eyes. "Dude, step off."

"Why? I'm single now, you can't do that anymore," she shrugged at me.

My heart shattered into smaller pieces. "June, please-"

"This is your fault, Andy."

"But I love you! Please, take me back! Or at least stop hating me!"

"Ew," Alice said, picking the lock with her Bobby pin. The door unlocked and she, very calmly, walked out.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Ashley shouted and ran after her. June tried walking out too, but I stepped in front of her and shut the door before she could.

She stared at me with cold eyes. "Let me out."

"Not until you talk to me."

She grunted and said "I dont wanna talk," while slumping on Frankie's bed.

I sat next to her. "I dont think you realize how sorry I am."

"Doesn't matter. I gave you my trust, and you ruined it."

"It meant nothing!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?"

I sat there, searching my brain, trying to find the answer? Why DID I do it?

"Thats what I thought." she snapped and her eyes watered.

I put my hand on her lap. "Please June, I love you so much, I would do anything-"

"Yeah, you said that."

"So now you just don't love me anymore?"

She sighed again. "Of course I love you, Andy. But I can't be with you. I obviously can't trust you. And I know it sucks, I hate it too but guess what? I don't wanna be hurt again," she said reluctantly.

I felt my eyes sting. "I never wanted to be the one that hurt you," my vision fell to the floor.

"We're done. It's over, Andy," June stood up and walked slowly to the door. And that's when it hit me. I'll take a chance, I thought. Why not?

I ran over in front of June just before she walked out, held her face in my hands and crushed my lips against hers.

Rixie; MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!

Amanda; -_-

Rixie; just say it.

Amanda; :D REVIEW BITCHES!


	12. Makeups, Hookups, and Moving Out!

**Amanda; ONE OF THE BEST CLIFFIES EVER JUST HAPPENED**

**Rixie; But there's more to come!**

**Amanda; No shit Sherlock. We're not just gonna end it with them kissi-**

**Rixie; SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Amanda; READ!**

**Andy's POV**

I ran over in front of June just before she walked out, held her face in my hands and crushed my lips against hers. She grabbed my hands, but then shoved them down to my sides. I pulled away feeling completely crushed, and I realized right then and there what I had done to this poor girl. Her face quivered up, and a silent tear slid down her cheek as she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Goodbye, Andy." I heard her whisper as the door shut.

"June, please!" I grasped the knob and ran out the door, but June was nowhere. Then I realized, everyone was there except her and Mikey. I raised an eyebrow. "Where did June go?" I asked Ivy.

She pointed to a closed bedroom door. "In there. Give her a couple of minutes, she was like, crying and stuff."

"Uh okay."

**Ashley's POV**

"Come on babe, if you really care about me, or us, and saving our relationship, you'd understand!" I looked at Alice, who was sitting at the opposite side of the bed.

She sighed. "But, I think it'd be sort of stupid to just get back together out of nowhere, plus you cheated on me for, like, a long time now!"

I laughed. "You can't make me feel bad, for everything that _you've_ been doing these past few weeks."

Alice's eyes welled up with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but I had to say what I'm thinking first, it's probably more important. "Babe, I never stopped loving you, but you just, seemed to like Andy more than me, and I was totally and completely crushed. And I knew that June felt the same, so we like, had sympathy for each other, yanno?"

She nodded. "If I promise to lay off acting so...slutty... with Andy, can we try this thing again? And I'll keep committed, too."

I racked my brain, trying to think of a response. I rubbed my face. _Why did I have to get involved with this fucking drama in the first place! Well, if Alice and I hook back up, then Andy and June will have to be forced to do something else with their own lives, but how can I trust Alice now? Either way, I'm completely fucked. Awesome. _"Well, okay..."

That's all I had to say. Alice leaped into my arms, kidding all over my face. "I'm so sorry, Ashley... I really am... thank you so very much for forgiving me!"

"You're welcome, Alice!" I kissed her back, and she smiled. I knew that from now on, we'd actually try our best to be a happy couple.

**Mikey's POV**

All of a sudden June just pulls me into the bedroom, and I'm fucking nervous. I've always had a crush on her, but she just got over a relationship with Andy; well, sort of. I sat down next to her on the bed. "So, uh, what's got you down, squirt?"

She looked at me, tears staining her small-mouthed face. "Before I ran out the door, Andy...he, he he kissed me. I think he was trying to make me happy but-"

"But he only made everything worse for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have been through the same thing. I know how much it sucks."

June scooted closer to me. "Mikey, I just wanna be happy, but whenever I try, something else gets fucked. Every time! I just wanna be a happy, normal girl."

"You already said that-" she put her hand on my cheek and planted her lips on mine. At first I'm all hesitant, not knowing if I should kiss her back or not, because Andy would kill me- but then I just let my 'urges' get the best of me. I let my lips flow evenly with hers, and she rubbed my thigh softly with her hand. I put my hand on her cheek and she opened her mouth. I really wanted to, but I knew better. I went too fast with Alicia; and look how that ended. I separated an inch or two. "June, we can't. What if someone notices we went in here, and walks in to see what's going on?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," June faltered.

"Just... go walk out as if nothing happened, alright? I'll stay in here. Talk to Ivy. She's probably bored, I don't think she's left that couch in like, two hours."

"Okay, yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Mikey, it means a lot." She flung her arms around my neck and embraced me in a huge, warm hug. Then she walked out the door, and I got ready to face the consequences for what just happened between us.

**Gerard's POV**

I kissed Ivy's 5-and-a-half months pregnant stomach and she giggled at me. "Yanno, I felt her moving before. It was fucking weird, but adorable at the same time!"

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows as June walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table. "Hey, guys! Has anyone seen my snuggie?"

Ivy giggled. "No, I haven't seen your snuggie, June. Sorry!"

"I think Ray has it, we went down to do everyone's laundry-" I stopped dead short when I heard Andy yelling. I looked over at the moment he walked into the bedroom where Mikey was hanging out. "Oh no. you can fuck with anyone here, but you don't mess with my brother!" I said more to myself than anybody else. "Babe, I'll be right back, okay?"

Ivy had a worried look in her eyes. "Gee, don't-"

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm just defending my little bro."

Ivy stared at me for a few second, then nodded.

I stood up and followed Andy into the bedroom. I stopped at the doorway an leaned silently against it, watching the entire scene. It pretty much went like this:

Andy stormed in, looking pissed. "What just happened, do I DARE to ask?"

"That, Andy, is not your business anymore." Mikey retorted.

Andy's hands clenched into fists and he got closer to Mikey. "I could give less of a _fuck_ whose business it is, tell me what you and June did in here!"

I watched my brother cower in fear. _Andy, go any any closer to him and I fucking swear I kill you._ Mikey opened his mouth to talk, worry spreading on his face. "You left her, so you put his all on yourself, Andy. Don't get all pissed at me for doing nothing wrong. And for the record, she kissed me _first!_" Mikey! You fucking idiot! I covered my face in my hand.

Andy grabbed Mikey by the shirt collar. He was staring into my brother's glasses with an evil smirk on when I shoved him away. "You don't fucking touch my brother, you hear me?"

I knew exactly what would happen next, but I'm a man, and I'm not running away from this fight. Andy lifted his face and threw a punch right at my nose. I shouted "FUCK!" and put my hand on my face. I checked my hand, to see it covered in blood. "Fucking cock sucker!" I gave Andy the finger and walked out of the room, Mikey in tow, covering my face, trying my best but failing to not make Ivy nervous. I went into the bathroom and wiped off my face with a damp washcloth. I cussed under my breath at the stinging pain. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with this drama. At least it was for Mikey.

Ivy came into the room, knocking on the door gently and slowly entering. "babe... oh my god! What happened?" she exclaimed. "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine babe. Andy just got a little... dramatic, so I said something to him for Mikey. Like, who the fuck gangs up on a tiny little hing like him?"

Ivy cupped her hand over her mouth. "Keep that washcloth o your nose, alright? You're bleeding a lot. I'll get you an ice pack." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

**Ivy's POV**

I did exactly as I said I would, I brought poor Gee his ice pack. "Put the towel over it, it'll help stop the bleeding. Apply pressure!"

"Yes, Nurse Way!" Gerard winked.

I blushed and faked a smile as I left the room. Now to find Andy. Well, Mikey's sitting on the dining table curled up into a ball, poor kid, and Andy's nowhere to be seen. He's probably still in the bedroom.

I swung open the door and stormed in, sitting in a beanbag chair in the corner. Andy was laying face-down on the bed. "Okay, talk. Why did you do that."

"Because!"

"Because isn't gonna cut it. Gerard could have a broken nose because of you!"

"I'm sorry, Ivy! I don't know what got into me." He turned around and sat up.

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." I felt my eyes well up. No, not again, not now. There's no reason for this. I sucked back the tears with a deep breath. "If his nose is broken, I'm never forgiving you. You better hope that he's okay, or I'll fuck you up worse than you did yo hm. I may be a girl, but I can do some serious fucking damage when I want to. You might wanna keep your distance from me for awhile." I tried to think of more mean stuff to say, but I have so much on my mind already.

Andy nodded solemnly, and I walked out of the room, slamming it on the way out. Then an idea struck me. The perfect way to get uninvolved in drama!

Gerard walked out of the bathroom, still dabbing his nose with the washcloth. "Babe, how swollen is it?" he took off the cloth and I examined his face.

"It's not as bad as I though it'd be, I can definitely say that." I let out a sigh of relief. Andy's fucking lucky. "I had an idea I wanna tell you!"

Gee sat down next to me on the couch. "Tell me then!"

"Okay. I was thinking, that we need some time off all this drama, and obviously it's going too far."

Gee nodded. "Go on..."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should stay in the hotel room next to this one for awhile, just until things cool off a bit."

Gee was tilting his head back to stop blood flow. I giggled tinily when he talked; his voice was nasally from his nose being all congested. "I guess we could, if you want to. That's a good idea."

I smiled. "Okay, who don't I have June run down to the lobby for two keys, and I'll pack up some clothes, and you can fix up your nose, do whatever you gotta do."

Gee nodded and I hard June's voice from behind the magazine across from us. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have problems of my own or anything."

"Oh, shut up! Helping out for a few friends wouldn't kill you!"

She sighed. "Fine, be right back then."

I smiled. "Gee, get your ass back in that bathroom, and I'll get some stuff together."

He left the room and I opened the door to our bedroom. I found a luggage bag from when we first came to the hotel, and zipped it open. Into the case went a shitload of Gee's and my clothes, some shoes, a hair dryer, straightener, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and my special necklace. I wear it every day, my great aunt said she wanted me to keep it, and she gave it to me the day before she passed away from heart cancer. I clutched the black rhinestone heart in my palm before carefully clasping it around my neck. _Someday, I'll be able to give this to Bandit! _

Gerard came in, nose finally not bleeding anymore. "June's back, you wanna go?"

I nodded. And laughed. "We're moving away!"

Gerard laughed with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the room, me rolling the heavy bag with my free hand, and Gerard took the keys from June.

"'ll be over to get you guys in the morning, we gotta get ready for the concert." June offered.

"Oh boy, exciting." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks June!"

We walked out the front door and opened the one next to it. This place is a little bit smaller, with only one bedroom off to the side and tiny ass TV, around the same couch we have in the other room. I rolled the bad up against the wall and sat on one of the spinny dining chairs. "Okay, so what now?"

"I don't know. I'm fucking exhausted, wanna go to bed already?" he ran his fingers through his greasy, messy hair.

I nodded. "Let me change."

He smirked. "Can't I watch?"

"Gee! Cut it out!" I giggled and walked up to him and kissed him. I pulled apart after a few seconds and grabbed the bag. I put the necklace safely in a side pocket and walked into the bathroom. I changed into a tank top and shorts, and walked back out. Gee was in the bedroom, watching TV lazily. I walked in and his eyes scanned my body, and I totally blushed like a retard. I felt it. Then I walked over and got under the covers next to him. I didn't want to watch Jackass right now, which is obviously what is on, because all I heard is, "Hi, I'm Steve-O and this is the wasabi snooters!" I gagged just thinking about it. I snuggled down and turned on my side. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**In The Morning, Ivy's POV**

Gerard is up and rushing around. For a second I didn't remember coming into this other room, so I was kind of freaked out for a second. I got out of bed and asked him what's going on.

"We gotta leave for the concert in 30 minutes!" Gee walked over to the luggage case and used my brush.

"Really?" I said casually. I leaned down and took out the necklace, and Gerard helped put it on me.

"For real! I' not even showering, who gives a flying fuck anyway?"

I cracked up. "That's attractive, Gee. Really."

He smirked back. "You planning on wearing _that_ to the concert?"

I looked down at my outfit. Hot pink shorts and lime green tank top. "No! But I know what I'm gonna wear." I went into the bag and found my black cut up front tee shirt and threw it on over my lime green tank. I grabbed my black tight jeans and slipped off my shorts and squeezed myself into the pants. "I gotta do my hair, then we can head over."

I hurriedly flattened my hair and threw in some extensions and to the venue we all went.

**At The Concert, Andy's POV**

Byzantine performed first, Ivy dancing all over the stage as if she wasn't carrying a 5 pound lard in her womb. I watched from the screens backstage, and prepared myself for what I was about to do. "Thank you guys! Now, please welcome Black Veil Brides!" The crowd went wild.

"Hey!" I yelled into the mic. "Okay, to start off, I know everyone's been having a rough week, and I'd just like to be the first to say I'm sorry about everyone I've hurt, both emotionally and physically." The crowd laughed. "Guys! I'm not joking! Anyway, this next song is called Ritual, and I'd like to dedicate it to the beautiful Juniper Ambraya-" The spotlight went to where she was _supposed_ to be standing, but there was nobody there. That's fucking weird.

"Uh, excuse us for just a second!" Ivy said. "We're gonna go find June and then finish your concert!"

We all filed backstage, pushing though security guards furiously.

"Where could they be?"

"_They?_"

"Has anyone seen Mikey?"

Then I knew exactly what was going on. I walked out the building and back to the tour bus. I took a deep breath and opened the door, to reveal exactly what I was expecting to see.

**Amanda; OMG**

**Rixie; WHAT?**

**Amanda; I'm so tired of writing this chapter!**

**Rixie; well you're done. So shut up.**

**Amanda; REVIEW BITCHES!**


	13. Familiar Feelings Rushing Back

**Rixie; skipping the AN...**

**Amanda; WHAT THE FUCK!**

**We dont own BVB or MCR!**

June's POV

Mikey's tongue explored the inside of my mouth and raked his hand through my soft, dyed hair. His touch sent tingles up and down my back and I softly caressed his thigh.

Wait. Let's rewind a bit.

I had jogged off the stage right after our last song ended. Setting my guitar down on the side backstage, my gaze caught Mikey's eye. We stared at each other for a second, then I nodded my head toward the door, gesturing him to follow. He nodded, meaning he understood, and we both took off unseen. We sat in the tour bus and I had known exactly what to say.

"Mikey," I started, grabbing his hands. "I'm really sorry for kissing you before, and getting you in trouble with Andy. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Gerard isn't hurt and neither am I," his eyes read of sincerity and a hint of curiosity. I didn't take it.

"No. It's not fine. I'm still sorry for kissing you, I shouldn't have."

"I'm not."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me." he replied, leaning in a little closer. His lips were an inch away from mine, and I could feel him whisper, "It's Andy's loss."

And with that, I was lured in, and I pressed my lips against his. Softly at first, seeing if it was okay. When he tilted his head and moved closer, adjusting his lips more comfortably in mine, I knew that he actually wanted to kiss me this time. He had slipped his tongue between my lips and deepened the kiss without hesitation.

And now we're back to where we started. His hand trailed from my hair to my back. He reached under my shirt and cupped his hand where my bare waist curved. I felt the temptation so I grabbed his hand and brought it up my back to my bra strap, letting him know it was okay to move further.

Did I know that was as far as the kiss would go? Not at all.

Right when he touched my bra strap, the door to the bus flung open. I jerked away from Mikey's lips and locked my eyes on the door, seeing Andy's priceless face expression. Good, I thought. He deserves that.

"What..." is all that escaped from his soft, pink lips. I remember those lips. How good it felt to kiss... Stop! My brain warned myself. Not the time. I froze there, and Mikey froze, too, his hand still up my shirt. Andy's cold stare moved from me to Mikey's hand, and I had a feeling this was gonna get ugly.

"Juniper." he snapped.

"Andy, don't do this..."

"No! I have every right to do this!"

"Uh, actually, no you don't." I countered. And I had a point. He had no right to-

"Andy, back off," Mikey warned. Andy had stepped onto the bus and was a foot away from me, which I hadn't noticed.

"No, you watch your fucking mouth Way, or I'll beat the shit out of it." Andy's fist clenched up.

"Andy. Really, stop." I softly set a hand on his shoulder. Right when my palm hit his skin, he grabbed my wrist. I tried struggling free from him but his grip was too tight. "Let me go!"

"No, June! I will not let you go!" Andy yelled back at me, getting uncomfortably close to my face. "You've gotta stop this."

"She's not doing anything wrong!" Mikey grabbed Andy's shoulder and made Andy face him. "Stop making her think this is her fault!"

Andy's eyes went from it's usual crystal blue to a dark, angry blue. "Mikey. I'm warning you. STEP. OFF."

"You step off!" Mikey screamed and did something I would've never suspected from him. He balled his hand into a fist and smacked it against Andy's face. I stared at him with awe, confusion, and...happiness. He stood up for me, I thought. Although Andy was just as confused as I was, Mikey was more confused than all three of us. Andy stumbled back and fell, grabbing his face.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "My fucking nose!"

"Oh shit... I'll get Pete," Mikey said, jogging off the bus to get the tour manager, but winking at me right before he disappeared into the building. I knelt down next to Andy.

"Do you think it's broken?" I set my hand on his cheek. After I touched him, he shot me a look, so I took my hand back. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," he touched my hand this time. "You make me feel better."

I sighed, staring at my hand. "Andy-"

"Hey," he trailed his hand up my arm, then my neck, which sent chills down my spine. He lifted up my chin slightly so I looked at him in the eye. Dammit, I have to look at him? "I'm sorry, June."

Then I got a different feeling after that. Wait, didn't he already apologize? Yeah, but something about this apology really made me believe him, like he was truly sorry. And I don't get that vibe from him a lot. Then my gaze shifted to the door where Mikey, Pete, and Jinxx were entering. They saw the blood trickling down his face so they picked him up and brought him to the limo, probably taking him to the hospital. Greeaaat, next headline: Juniper Ambraya causes fight, and Andy ends up with a bloody broken nose! I could just see myself clicking on the TV tomorrow and that'll be what shows up. Oh well...

Ivy's POV

"Hello, doctor," I greeted the tall man in the office. His eyes crinkled on the sides and he smiled a warm, friendly smile. He was a little older than me, maybe in his mid-fourties, but still good-looking for his age. Not that I'm into older guys or anything.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Way."

"ALMOST Mrs. Way," Gerard winked and slipped and arm behind my waist. I nodded slightly and then focused my vision back on the doctor.

"Ivy, please, take a seat." he pointed to one of those beds you would see in a hospital. I sat on the bed, positioning myself so I was comfortable. Gerard stood next to the bed and held my hand.

"Now Ivy, how far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

Gerard jumped in, probably feeling awkward. "The tests show it's a girl."

"Ah. I see," the doctor squinted. "Any out-of-the-ordinary mood swings? Strange cravings?"

Gerard laughed. "Ha, are you kidding?"

I actually agreed. "More like rapid mood swings, and crazy cravings. The other night, I cried when June took longer than a minute to get me a turkey and peanut butter sandwich. With pickles and mustard."

My fianc and the doctor crinkled their noses. "Gross." Gerard slipped in. The doctor knit his eyebrows.

"Wait, this 'June'... Is the one who hooked up with Mikey?"

My eyes widened in shock. I had never heard the words 'hooked up' come from a doctor. "Uh-"

"And I heard Andy from Black Veil Brides just got socked in the face by Mikey. 'Cause of June?"

My jaw dropped. This doctor was so immature. "The press ALREADY found out? What the hell!"

Gerard cleared his throat. "Um, Doctor Green, we came here strictly for medical purposes. Let's stay on that topic, shall we?"

He doctor blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. "Right. I apologize, Mr. Way. Just one last question..."

"No more questions." I warned, a clump of anger appearing in my throat, threatening to fly out at the doctor and slap his obnoxious face. Yet, he still decided to push her buttons.

"Are Ashley and Alice back together? I swear, if that bitch did that to me, I'd never forgive her."

Steam poured out of my ears. "That's it. We're leaving." I hopped off my ass and hauled Gerard out of the room by his elbow. When we left the building, I still didn't slow my pace.

"Ivy?"

I glanced over at him. "What?"

"You're touching my wenis."

I tightened my grip.

"OWW! LONG NAILS DIGGING INTO SKIN!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert."

"LOSING FEELING!"

I let go of him. "Sorry baby, I'm just mad at that fucking asshole. Like, seriously?"

"I know what you mean." he reasoned, and I believed him. Suddenly my cell phone chirped and I reached into my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hey, it's me." June's voice sounded. "I'm at the hospital. I think Andy's nose is broken."

"Wait, what? Who's with you?"

"Mikey, Pete and Jinxx went downstairs to the caf . I'm in the waiting room."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

I heard a click on the other end and locked my phone.

"Whats up?" Gerard asked, eyes full of concern.

I ignored him, stepping into the limo. When Gerard was in, I said "Hospital. Step on it." to the chauffeur and he did.

June's POV

"Miss Ambraya?" the nurse called me. I followed her through the double doors until I met Andy in one of the rooms.

And damn, how I hated that.

I gasped out loud when I laid eyes on his face - black and blue with a mixture of red. "Oh my god!" I rushed over to him.

"I'll give you two a minute." the nurse backed out. I didn't care, I was too worried. I gently set my palms on Andy's cheeks, noticing my face was level with his.

"Is it broken?"

"'Fraid so," he shrugged. I lightly and slowly brushed my thumb closer to the wound. He winced, and I quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to escalate like that." I apologized. He knit his eyebrows.

"The punch or the kiss?"

Both. "The ... punch." I said, although I could tell that he noticed the uncertainty in my voice.

"Don't apologize. I did this to myself," he laced his fingers with mine. "I went overboard. It's just ... when I saw you two in the tour bus, Mikey kissing you and touching you... It just reminded me that... That I don't get to kiss you or touch you anymore, no matter how tempted I am."

My heart dropped into my stomach. He continued. "And I guess I got so angry I just took it out on you. And Mikey. Out of jealousy."

Or love. "You hurt me. You broke my heart." I reminded him. Although I had a feeling I was more reminding myself, because I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Right now. My gaze drifted downward to his lips, and I realized how much I wanted to taste them again.

"I know, and I hate myself for it. I know you'll probably never take me back, and I just-"

"I wouldn't say that." I blurted. His eyes filled with... hope.

"What? You'd take me back?"

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. "Maybe if you showed me I could trust you again."

His gaze softened, making me wanna just melt in his arms. His hands reached up to the back of my neck and he pulled me in. His mouth only brushed mine for a second when I fought back my feelings and pulled away.

"See? You won't let me prove it to you." a grin appeared on his injured face.

"That isn't the only way."

"You wanna hint me in on any other ways?"

I stood up. "I don't know, be creative." I turned my back on him, hopefully leaving a little flirty tone in my voice. My gaze shifted to the waiting room and my eyes met with Ivy's. She nodded at me as a greeting.

When I met them in the waiting room, I explained everything. Gerard seemed a bit surprised.

"So now you're hooking up with my brother?" he said to me.

God damn, I forgot about that. "Oh god, I'm sorry Gee. I completely forgot. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? If anything, I'm glad. I know I can trust you, so I know you wouldn't hurt him." Gerard grinned widely. The corners of my mouth lifted too.

"Aw, look at you, all forgiving," Ivy smiled and kissed his cheek. I smirked at their playfulness. Suddenly, Ivy's expression turned grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked, showing care for my best friend. She moved in closer to me, as if wanting to tell a secret.

"Our baby-doctor-person was a complete jackass today." she began, then explained what happened. I suddenly had to fight the urge to stomp right out of the hospital and give that doctor a piece of my mind.

And god, I was so tempted.

**Rixie; DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Amanda; -.-**

**Rixie; -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Amanda; O.o REVIEW BITCHES!**


End file.
